The Problem with Honesty
by dysfunkshunell1
Summary: After season 5, A realization of Bruce and Amy...
1. So Alone

Amy's office. Amy is sitting in her chair staring at the wall. She is thinking about David. It's been a week with no phone call or even a postcard this time. Her only way of knowing he exists is through Lauren's updates about Victor. Amy's eyes well up with tears. She feels guilty for not wanting to give David the benefit of the doubt. She also feels angry that David takes her for granted. She rationalizes to herself "OK, not every man has a brutally murdered wife. I am trying to be patient and understanding, but he doesn't acknowledge me. If he would only try to include me in his life; make me feel included, wanted, needed. How can he really love me but leave at the drop of the dime, without so much as a phone call to tell me he misses me?" She decides that she must end things with David for good. She wants her self respect back, even if it is selfish on her behalf. She can't stand the pain anymore. She wants someone to want her as much as she wants him. She wants someone who needs her equally. Her tears dry and she feels calm. Just then, Bruce walks in.  
  
"Hey Judge Gray. Have you had a chance to look at the docket?"  
  
"No Bruce. But I have good news... You won't have to hear about David McClaren from me any longer. I'm officially done."  
  
"Well look at the docket. As far as McClaren; you've said it before and I'll say it again... I don't have the strength to discuss your love life anymore."  
  
"No, you said you didn't want to talk about David McClaren, not my love life. What kinds of friends don't discuss their love lives?"  
  
"Us"  
  
"Bruce, is there something more that you aren't telling me? I mean, first you don't show up at my wedding because of something you can't name which you conveniently forget. Then you mock me about dating David. Then you don't want to discuss him at all with me. Now you don't want to discuss my love life at all. I've always felt I could count on you. I consider you my best friend. But I've really needed my best friend and he hasn't been around. So what's the reason? Have I offended you some way? Is it Mia? Why have you been so distant? I feel so alone. And I need you now the most but you seem so out of reach."  
  
"Amy, court starts in ten minutes. We really need to talk but I need time to think about everything you've said. You haven't even looked at the docket. We've got a full day but I can arrange my evening. Can we talk then?"  
  
Amy stared at Bruce. She couldn't read what he was thinking at all. He sounded as if he was talking to her as a concerned friend, but his eyes looked as if there was something more. "OK." 


	2. Confrontations and Revelations

Amy's office 7pm.  
  
Amy is slumped in her chair, smothered in her robe. She's relieved that the day was so hectic. It didn't leave time to wonder about David. Or Bruce. Or the week of hell she endured over her ruling that left a boy to murder his family. She began to think of the family. They had sat in her courtroom. It pained her to think of what they suffered that evening. She was angry with herself. Why didn't she see through that boy? She had seen through so many others. She stopped that train of thought. Just as Bruce had said to her, she is just a judge who has to make decisions based on the facts and what instincts she has. She is not psychic; she has to work with what she's got. She remembers Bruce pointing out all the ones that she did get right. She does grieve for the family and even for the boy, but she is confident that she did the best job she could. It is a horrible way to learn a lesson, but it is a lesson that she won't have to learn twice. She remembers Bruce's words; she is not a good judge just because of what she knows or the work she does to prepare for cases, but also because of what she feels, how she takes the time to listen to all parties involved, outside of what is printed in a file. That is why Bruce really likes working for her: she is one of the few who give it their all.  
  
Bruce...Amy's snaps up in her chair and looks at the clock. It's 7:30pm and she hasn't seen him since he adjourned the courtroom. She wonders, "Did he forget? I mean, he is the one who said we should talk this evening. He suggested making arrangements so we can talk." She gets up and takes off her robe then hangs it up. She thinks that maybe he is making arrangements somewhere else in the building outside of her office and she should respect the man's privacy. That doesn't stop her from worrying so she decides to look for him. She grabs her purse and heads for her door. Just then, it opens and Bruce walks in with "take-out" in his hands.  
  
Amy is relieved and stands back. Bruce asks while standing in the doorway,  
  
"Were you leaving?"  
  
Amy answers him while putting her purse back and heading towards the couch,  
  
"Yeah, I was going to look for you. You didn't tell me you were going for chinese."  
  
Bruce replies as he walks in and gets the food organized,  
  
"Sorry, my mind wasn't right. I took for granted that you understood that I would take care of all the arrangements for tonight. I should've called you since there wasn't time during the day but I've been on the phone with the restaurant, Winnie, and Rebecca. I ran right after court was adjourned so I could bring Rebecca to Winnie's and catch the restaurant on the way back –getting everything done within an hour, so you wouldn't have to wait too long."  
  
He sits next to Amy on the couch. He looks at her; she smiles back at him with a questioning look. He can tell she is very interested in what he has to say. His nerves are all on edge. He has a lot to tell her but he isn't sure where to start and how much to really say. She deserves to know everything, but he's afraid to put her off by saying too much. He cares too much about her not have her in his life, and not be in hers. He realizes that part of his moodiness recently is because they haven't been involved like they usually are in each others lives. He loves her loyalty and how she always supports him. He even loves how she puts him in check when he needs it, even though he lashes out at her for it sometimes. He hates when he does that.... He decides to let her start some dialogue,  
  
"So here we are."  
  
Amy is smiling at him, a nervous smile. She is wondering if her rant this morning has put him off. She is scared that he will tell her something along the lines of ending their friendship. She feels so alone and considers him her only true friend in the world. Sure she has Donna, but it's not the same. Bruce comforts her. He always knows what she lacks and needs. She reminisces to when she broke up with Barry. Barry couldn't picture himself running away with her to Spain. But Bruce could -without Amy explaining a word to him. When her world falls apart, Bruce is always there to help her pick up the pieces. Sometimes he picks them all up for her. She thinks that if she were ever to have a soul mate; this is the man. However, everything is so wrong about them. He works for her, they've had to fight accusations of impropriety. She is white, he is black. He is very religious, she isn't. She believes love conquers all, he believes he should date within his race. Yet they have so many things in common. They both are single parents with daughters the same age. She wants a respectable father figure for her daughter as he would like an intelligent, compassionate woman as a mother for his daughter. For the most part, they share the same humor and ideals. More than anything else; they are always there for each other. She responds,  
  
"Yep, here we are. I said a lot this morning and we had a busy day. Did you have a chance to take that all in? I understand if you need more time," she said, hoping that more time would prevent him from making a hasty decision. She really hoped that it sounded nicer than all the demands she had made in the morning. She buries her attention and energy into the chinese food.  
  
"No Amy. We've really needed to talk for some time now. We've had a disastrous time every time we've tried to really talk about things lately. I know I apologized before but I want to tell you again. I'm sorry for being a jerk our last time out. I was in turmoil because of Mia and I took it out on you. You've done nothing but support me and have helped me make wise decisions when it comes to her. That was not a way of repaying a friend." He looks at her. She is gazing at him and he brings his guard down. Amy can always get to him. Just with a look. She is looking at him with wonder, compassion and understanding. He loves to look in her eyes.  
  
"Well, thank you Bruce. But I accepted your apology before and nothings changed. ("God," she thinks and pauses, "No other man in my life always tries to make things right like he does.") It did hurt what you said to me that night, but I am completely over that. After all, it was the truth and I understand that you were going through a rough time. I know you were very angry because Rebecca is caught in the middle. I know you wish Mia would be more stable for her sake, if not for your own."  
  
Amy reminisces to the time when Bruce was talking about not having a dinner date that evening and they decided to go out together. She remembers thinking there was a gleam in his eye when she had told him to consider it a date. Even though it ended abruptly, and on an unpleasant note, she had had so much fun and felt so at ease when it began. Regardless, he did give her a heartfelt apology the next day. She can't figure out why he brought it up now.  
  
Bruce stops eating his food. He is so taken aback by how accurate Amy is. She can read him like a book. Mia did hurt him by yo-yoing him around. But what really affected him is how she just runs in and out of their Rebecca's life. Being with Amy, he doesn't understand how Mia doesn't have a stronger bond with their child. Amy would cross hell and high-water for Lauren. Mia is fortunate to remember Rebecca's birthday. He responds to Amy,  
  
"Well enough of dates gone wrong between us; you had a few questions for me this morning. I have your answers. I don't know if they are what you want to hear. I also have some things that I'd like to say apart from your questions."  
  
"Well why don't you start with what you want to say first, as long as you promise you'll answer my questions before we finish?,"  
  
says Amy hoping she sounds as if she is being cooperative, in efforts to win Bruce over. She doesn't really understand why she feels compelled to do so. After all, he is just a friend.  
  
"Uh ok. Covering a little on what you said this morning, I do consider myself your friend, as I consider you mine. I thought you should be the first to know that I finished my degree in Child Psychology."  
  
Amy puts her food down and hugs Bruce.  
  
"Congratulations! I am so happy for you. Are you going to a graduation ceremony? I'd love to see it!"  
  
She picks up her food and continues eating. Bruce smiles and responds,  
  
"Thanks but I feel a little too old to attend a graduation ceremony. I just want the diploma to put it to use. I'm applying for a few different jobs. I was hoping I could get a letter of recommendation from you. I think it would look great... (He trails off. He sees Amy distraught look) Amy you know I've been working on this degree. This is what I wanted to do in life."  
  
Amy is trying to mask her pained look.  
  
"I know, I know. You just caught me off guard. I am really happy for you. I'll just miss you, that's all."  
  
Amy tries to bury herself in the food and avoid eye contact. Her eyes well up a little. She's stunned. One minute she thinks that Bruce wants to end the friendship, the next minute she realizes she won't even have him around at work. She starts to feel afraid and alone again. And very selfish. She tries to compose herself and gives Bruce a pathetic grin.  
  
"Amy, I just said that I do consider myself your friend, as you, mine. Getting a job else where just means you have to have a lighter docket so you can fit me in you off time. We might even see each other during the work day. I might have to work on one of your cases. See, we still might have cases to discuss."  
  
Bruce says, hoping to lift her spirits. He can tell she is devastated. He too is afraid that he will lose her. He knows the demands of her job and the little personal time she has. She fills it with her family and David. The only room she had for him before was basically the work day. He remembers that she did say things were officially done with McClaren.  
  
"Amy, I'm just a phone call away."  
  
"I know Bruce, I know. I hate to rain on your parade. It's just that I was just telling you that I need you as a friend and you basically just told me that you're on the verge of leaving me. I am happy for you. I want you to be happy. I support you on what ever you chose. I am just sad that I will see my friend a little less often. And I need you so much now."  
  
Amy puts down her food and sulks into the side of the couch. Bruce also puts his food down but sits up and tries to look in her eyes as he replies.  
  
"Because of McClaren?"  
  
"Well not only because of David... Well mostly, yeah. He has me so confused Bruce. I don't have anyone to talk to that I trust their opinion. You never steer me wrong. I trust you. I really have needed to talk to you. I don't understand why my love life is off topic. It's the one thing that is always in the crapper. It's the one thing that I always should listen to you about, even though I usually don't."  
  
She looks desperately in his eyes as he slumps and looks down.  
  
"It's the one thing that I don't trust myself to give you good advice about. It's the one thing that I consider myself selfish with you,"  
  
replies Bruce painfully. He looks back up into her eyes,  
  
"Amy, I want for your happiness. I really do. But I don't think any man other than the son of God would be good for you. I don't know why the men you date can't treat you the way you deserve. And I feel helpless that I can't make them see you how they should. I know I am just your friend, and Lord knows I don't always treat you right but I think you are a really great lady, a wonderful woman. You deserve a lot more than what you have gotten in life. I wish Mia was half the woman you are. At least a tenth of the mother you are. I would feel better about Rebecca growing up. More secure. I feel privileged to have you in my life. Your friendship is one of the things I most value and treasure having. Your existence gives me hope for my daughter and myself. I still have hopes to find someone like you to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
He wanted to say he wished he could be more than friends. He wanted to tell her that she is who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted to grab her and kiss her passionately to express his true feelings. But he respected her too much. He had to see what she thought of all that he just said. He continued to gaze in her beautiful eyes. Amy was dumbfounded. She felt so flattered, so honored. This man, whom she thinks so highly of, thinks so highly of her. She knew he was fond of her; after all, they were friends, he was always there for her. But she had no idea that he felt this way. To say that he couldn't trust himself when it came to her love life, didn't that have other connotations? Was he just admitting to feeling something closer than just a friend? She knows he just called her a friend a bunch of times, but what he just said was out of that context... Wasn't it? She gazed into his eyes, filled with a whole different confusion than this morning, intoxicated by his words and his gaze. Amy wondered "God why doesn't he just ravish me now?  
  
"Uhm, I am really honored... and flattered. I'm really touched by what you just said. Here I was wondering if I had driven you away somehow, if I was losing my best friend...."  
  
She looked down and placed her hand on his thigh. She was surprised by the effect it had on her body to do so. She could feel his muscular leg and her mind drifted to images that friends would not do. She couldn't believe herself. She desperately desired Bruce in an intimate way. She was trying to think intelligently and put the thoughts out of her mind but they continued to infiltrate no matter how rationally she tried to put things into perspective. She could not rush into bed with a man right now. She hasn't even told David that things were over. But she torments herself thinking that Bruce isn't just any man. He is a man she's known for 5 years. Her best friend, who she has shared everything with, who has seen her on her worse days and best days. And she questions why David deserves so much damn courtesy when he doesn't give her any consideration. She is torn. She leans in, dying to know what Bruce is going to say to her next question.  
  
"... I'm happy I was wrong. I understand that you don't think much about the men I date. They don't turn out to be good for me, but why did you say you consider yourself selfish when it comes to my love life? Is there really no man good enough for me or are you the only man good enough?"  
  
She is amazed at how she got those words through. She realizes that she is clutching his thigh and loosens her grip as she looks back into his eyes, painfully waiting for an answer.  
  
He puts his hands on her hands. They feel so warm and soft. He remembers each hug they've shared and how warm and soft they felt. He remembers the kiss they shared and how warm, soft and wet that felt. He stops himself before his mind takes him somewhere forbidden. But why, he questions, is it forbidden. He is about to work in another field. He will have a more respectable position and an income that would allow him to provide for her comfortably. He can't think of any reason why they must remain friends. Why they can't take things to another level. Then he remembers; they have turned blue in the face dispelling rumors that there was more between them. Not to mention, he told her not long ago that he doesn't believe in interracial relationships. He wants to smack himself for that. He does believe in black families but he can't deny how deeply he cares for Amy. He knows how loyal she is, perfect she is for him. They may not share the same race or religious views but they know each others quirks and see eye-to-eye on so much else. He would love Rebecca to have Amy as a role model. Amy is always so strong when he is by her side. And he would never leave her side. That is all he's ever wanted: a family. And he knows that all Amy's ever wanted is a man who understands her. So what is he so afraid of? He realizes that his gaze became a distant stare and holds her hands in his own as he tries to regain focus.  
  
"Yeah. I can't have anything to do with your love life unless I am the one in it. It kills me to see you with another man. That's why I couldn't be at your wedding and why I can't discuss David McClaren. I've fallen out of like and into love with you. And I'm patiently waiting for the right time for us. When I get another job, and when you don't have another man on your mind... when you return my sentiments unconditionally. But in the meantime, we'll have to be friends who don't discuss our love lives."  
  
He felt liberated and exhausted at the same time. It took everything he had to tell her that. To trust those feelings to someone. And it felt so new, and exciting -that she knew. It also felt incredibly frightening. What was she going to say? Maybe he read her wrong and she doesn't share his feelings. She might not even take him seriously; didn't he just tell her that he wouldn't date outside of his race? But she knows him better than anyone else. She must have read through him. He was almost trembling awaiting her response. Amy was so stunned and... aroused. She was sure her cheeks were as red as she felt hot. She can't believe what Bruce just said. Is he stupid? How could he question her feelings about him? Isn't it obvious how much she cares about him? Desires him? They kissed. She wasn't the one saying that she didn't have romantic feelings. She wasn't the one saying that she should not date interracially. That did pose a question. Why did he say that? It wasn't long ago. These feelings he stated couldn't have come over night. But who cares! I want to be with him. I trust him. I love him too. I love him more than any man I have ever loved in my life. I've known for years that I can't stand to be without him. That I am a better person with him in my life. I trust him more than I have ever trusted anyone before. She moved closer to him, keeping her hands in his, staring into his eyes, ready to tell him her feelings just when there was knock on the door.  
  
They both jumped to opposite sides of the couch. Amy answers, "Come in." And in walks David McClaren. 


	3. Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

David enters the room.  
  
"Guess you must have one hell of a case. I've been looking all over for you and this is the last place I thought you might be. Actually Lauren told me you might be here. You told her you had a full day and you wouldn't be home until late."  
  
He pauses noticing that Bruce isn't getting up and Amy doesn't look like she is going to explain anything. He notices that there isn't a file or any paperwork in front of them.  
  
"So can I talk to you Amy?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow," answers Amy.  
  
She can not believe the nerve of David McClaren. He takes off after just making up, to leave her in need without so much as one phone call and he just waltzes back in her life. Or tries to. She decides this time it's over for good.  
  
"Well am I interrupting something?" asks David.  
  
"Apparently," responds Bruce, "She said she would talk to you tomorrow."  
  
David looks menacingly toward Bruce. Bruce returns the icy look. David does not realize the tension that Bruce has built up inside of him. The situation is tense. Bruce is not aware of the Amy and David's reconciliation a week ago. He is still under the impression that David has continuously strung Amy along. He has no awareness of David's confession of love to Amy.  
  
"Well Amy, if you are in the middle of something, maybe you can call me later. I would really like to talk to you," replies David.  
  
He is hurt. Resentful toward Bruce, confused by Amy's coldness. He really wants to know what is going on. He didn't plan on returning to this.  
  
"Gee David, if you wanted to talk so bad, you could've called any of these last 7 days. I think I'll just wait to talk to you tomorrow. After all, what's one more day?" responded Amy coldly.  
  
Bruce stood up and started walking toward David, hoping to shoo him out.  
  
"Ok Amy. I don't know why you're upset. You're obviously mad at me. I thought we had straightened things out. You know I got that call. I know who Kelly's killer is. I had to tell her family what was going on. Did you expect me to call you while this was going on? To call you from Kelly's family's home? We discussed that things wouldn't be easy for us. What's going on? Talk to me," pleaded David.  
  
Bruce looked back at Amy. She didn't look very forgiving. He thought to himself how this was exactly the type of thing he didn't want to be involved in. But he wanted closure with Amy. So he patiently waited. He so wanted to kick McClaren's ass.  
  
Amy stands up. The men can tell a speech is about to take place.  
  
"David, this isn't the time or the place. Not that I think there will ever be a time or a place. You still refer to Kelly as your wife. You professed to be in love with me but you left without looking back, without so much as a phone call. I'm happy that a murderer might be brought to justice, but I am through taking a backseat in your life. I told you I need someone who is there for me. Call it selfish, but that is what I need. You are not ready to move forward. I am. Goodnight David. I hope you finally find the closure you are looking for and move on in your life."  
  
David moves toward her, tries to lean in to kiss her, but Amy turns away. Bruce watches in anguish, then relief.  
  
David's eyes well up with tears. He timidly responds to Amy,  
  
"Everything I've been doing is so I can move on with my life. I want to move on with you. I thought you understood. I thought you wanted the same thing. We said it would be a lot of work. How can everything change in a week?"  
  
David sees that Amy is not bending.  
  
"... Well at least Lauren and Victor will be happy,"  
  
he tearfully jokes as he looks to the floor. He turns away and walks out without looking up.  
  
Bruce closes the door after McClaren leaves. He feels a little guilty, like a home wrecker. He always saw the prosecutor side of McClaren. Such a snide, know-it-all, ass. Now he seemed like he really had feelings for Amy. Bruce thinks he might've misjudged him. Then he remembers how sad Amy has been during their so-called relationship and realizes that Amy is a grown woman. He knows that she has to do what is best for her. He looks at her and sees that she is troubled. Not necessarily sad, but ruffled by David's visit. He walks toward her.  
  
"Hey, you alright?"  
  
Bruce tries to lift up Amy's face, to look into her eyes. Amy grabs his hand and leans into him. Bruce closes his arms around her and holds her snug.  
  
"I think so. David drives me nuts. Really. He has put me on such an emotional rollercoaster. I am so tired, I can't do it anymore. It probably sounded really selfish. His wife was murdered and I don't want to compete with her. But I think I'm entitled. Don't you think I'm entitled? Don't I deserve to have a significant other that feels like I am the center of his world? Is it really too much to ask? I mean Kelly had David. Mia has you. Why can't I have someone?" asks Amy.  
  
She sounds as if she is in a lot of pain. David has tormented her once again. He has forced her to be selfish. She hates to show ugly characteristics. She didn't want Bruce to see her that way. She definitely didn't want him to be subjected to all that happened. For him to know that she and David had just made up last week. For him to hear David tell her he loves her. She was afraid, knowing the kind of man Bruce is, that it would scare him off.  
  
"Amy, I know it wasn't pleasant dealing with McClaren just now, but didn't you hear what I said before he showed up? Mia doesn't have me. You do. I have officially written Mia off. Granted, she is Rebecca's mother. Nothing can ever change that. She doesn't have a place in my heart any longer. You're taking it all up. I know I told you that I believe in black families. I really do. But I can't deny how I feel about you. How you make me feel. It would be a perfect world if Mia was half the woman you are. But it isn't a perfect world and it doesn't really matter. I don't care that you're white. You could be polka-dotted and my feelings for you won't change. You are the center of my universe Amy Gray. Well not completely; You have to share it with Rebecca, but you know that is a different love entirely. I expect it's the same for you and Lauren. So how does that sound?"  
  
Amy felt as she completely melted in Bruce's arms. She lost track that they were still in her office. She felt so warm and at peace that it was like they were the only two people in the planet. She had a twinge of fear, thinking that she might be dreaming. But her feet hurt badly from the long day that passed and it reassured her that it wasn't a dream. Bruce had completely swept her off her feet. Her Prince Charming finally showed up. How funny. He'd been there all along. She thought about what he said, sharing him with Rebecca. That made sense. It wasn't asking for too much. She knew that Bruce had the same views regarding children. Their kids meant the world to them. She loved Bruce and she loved Rebecca. She knew how important his daughter was to him. She knew that he understood the same about her and Lauren. Amy let out a large sigh of relief. She felt as if everything finally was right in her world.  
  
"It sounds like heaven."  
  
Bruce kidded, "Wow, are you becoming religious? Who said perfection wasn't obtainable?"  
  
They both chuckled but held each other tight. Amy looked up into his eyes. She knew she was safe with him. He would never try to hurt her. She wanted to desperately kiss him. Bruce could read Amy's eyes.  
  
"Not here, not now. I wouldn't want to jeopardize your career. God forbid there is another private eye watching. Everything will work out soon, I promise."  
  
"I love you Bruce. I never realized how much. I always knew that I needed you in my life. I was afraid to reach for you in a romantic sense. I was scared that it would ruin our friendship. It was hard to keep you as a friend. I was sure I'd lose you forever if I tried to be more than friends. But I knew I was in love with you from the start. And those feelings have grown so much. In the beginning, I loved how you protected me and watched out for me. You made me feel safe all the times I was vulnerable. Then you became the rock I could always lean on. You were always there to wipe the tears away. When my world was cold and dark, you were the light that warmed me up and showed me the way. I have my doubts about religion, but I know you are a gift from a very special source. I haven't felt this way since I gave birth to Lauren. I can't imagine life without you Bruce."  
  
She nestled her head in his chest and held him tight. She didn't want to let him go. Tears streamed from her eyes. For a change, they were tears of joy.  
  
Bruce was touched deeply by Amy's words. A tear streamed from his eye. He felt a tremendous peace. Yet, he felt so foolish that he waited this long to approach her. He could've been a hero and saved Amy from her wedding fiasco. But reality is that it wasn't the right time. If they had pursued anything before, it would've jeopardized their careers. He even wondered if David McClaren and Mia were necessary evils for them to realize what they meant to each other. Bruce thought that he and Amy both learned patience from these dead end relationships; it gave them a better appreciation for each other. It may have been a long, difficult course of events but it all worked out in the end. He felt all was right in the world at last. Then his cell phone rang.  
  
They let each other go. Bruce walked to the couch, picked up his blazer and got his cell phone out. Amy stood by his side, watching him with concern. She hoped nothing was wrong though she could sense something was. "All can never be right with the world for too long." she thought. Bruce answered the phone,  
  
"Hello... Winnie? What's the matter? What do you mean she's waiting for me at my place? Tell her to get a hotel room. I'm sorry Winnie; I don't mean to yell at you. I just don't care about what she wants anymore. I'll talk to her when I get a chance, not at her convenience. I can't believe she is calling you at this time. Winnie, I'm sorry you are in the middle of this. She has my cell phone number, she can call me. Tell her not to call you anymore. Thanks for watching Rebecca, I'll see you tomorrow. Huh? Oh, yeah, she can spend the weekend with you. Does she know about Mia? Well, she is right. It's her decision. She isn't obligated to be at anyone's whims either. Call me if you need me. I might get away this weekend. I think it's long overdue. Get some sleep. Love you, sis and thanks."  
  
Bruce hung up and faced Amy.  
  
"You think you could get away for the weekend?"  
  
"What about Mia? Shouldn't you see what she wants?" "I will...eventually. She is the mother of my child so I can't ignore forever. But I will ignore her now. You are my priority now. And I think we both can use some time away. I didn't expect Rebecca to be occupied this weekend. Did you have plans with Lauren?"  
  
"Nooo. She left today to spend the weekend with Michael. I was going to catch up with Vincent, but he's living with me now, so I can catch up with him whenever. Plus I'm sure he would rather pal around with Kyle rather than with me. -The family noticed I was brooding... Where could we sneak off to?  
  
Amy's eyes were lit up and her smile beamed. They were both getting their things and straightening up.  
  
"I don't have a clue but go home and pack for the weekend. I'm sure we can find a nice remote location that we won't run into someone."  
  
"We can always spend the entire time in a hotel room," Amy said in a sly manner.  
  
"Slow down tiger. Sex seems to ruin most of your relationships. I was planning on the long haul." Bruce light-heartedly teased her in return.  
  
"All right, I want to make love not war!" Amy joked back.  
  
They were both at the door. They paused and gazed at each other, just as the cleaning lady opened the door.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know you were working late Judge Gray."  
  
"Yep, but we were just leaving."  
  
Bruce and Amy looked at each other. They were trying to contain their laughter.  
  
"Amy, er, Judge Gray. Call me when you get home and are settled. It's late and I want to make sure you get there ok."  
  
"Sure Bruce I'll do that. Don't forget to look into those plans of yours."  
  
"Right. Yeah, let me walk down to the parking garage with you."  
  
They walked out of the office, down the corridor to the elevator. They both felt giddy.  
  
"You think she suspected something."  
  
"Nah, you played it well."  
  
They got into the elevator.  
  
"So you want me to call you when I'm all packed?"  
  
"Yeah that's what I'm thinking Mizz Gray. I'm going to the airport after I'm packed to rent a car."  
  
"What's wrong with your car? We could use mine."  
  
They got out to the parking garage and walk toward Amy's car.  
  
"You forget. We are going for secrecy here. Just until I no longer work for you, Judge Gray."  
  
"I see Mr. Van Exel. You are very wise."  
  
"So why don't you figure out where you'd like to go while I get the car?"  
  
Amy gets in her car and puts down her stuff in the passenger seat.  
  
"I already know just the place. I'll try to make a reservation then call you. Goodnight Bruce."  
  
"Goodnight Judge Gray."  
  
Bruce closes her door and walks to his car. He gets in and watches Amy drive off. He gets out his cell phone and calls Amy.  
  
"Yes, Bruce"  
  
"Don't forget to ask for double beds. We wouldn't want to rush into anything." Bruce says very sarcastically.  
  
"Gotcha. Double beds. I might just book two rooms with double beds. We can play it really safe." Amy chided in return.  
  
"And I don't think I got the chance to tell you something before, directly."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Bruce. I'll call you later. I need to charge my phone."  
  
"Ok, do that and I'll be waiting for your call."  
  
Bruce hangs up. His phone rings.  
  
"Wow, that was fast! Mia?! What do you want? ... I have plans. I'm going to be out all weekend.... No Mia. I'll talk to you next week; I'm not canceling my plans. I'll be more than happy to talk to you then....What?!!... Mia, you know we used a condom and I don't remember it breaking. I also remember you were dating other men. Damn Mia, I barely got to see you. I don't believe the one time we did something, especially with protection, you would get pregnant. After all this time?.... Yes, we have to talk. But it won't be this weekend.... Yeah, I will discuss it with my girlfriend, AFTER I know something definite.... Say what you want Mia. I don't trust you and I'm not in love with you anymore. For Rebecca's sake, I hope we don't have another child together. I'm through with you."  
  
He hung up. Bruce's heart sank. He was sure it couldn't be his baby, he took precaution. Nonetheless, he was frantic just thinking about the possibility. "Not now," he thought. This would put his relationship with Amy on hold, if not end it. He just confessed his love to her, but she would learn that he had sex with Mia not long ago. He had no idea how she would take that. It had a ring of dishonesty to it. Not to mention, she just told him she wanted to be the center of attention. He would be compelled to honor his obligations, and he couldn't have Amy as his universe. He would have to take care of Mia if he was the father. His thoughts spun around. It gave him a headache. But he was home. He went to pack. 


	4. Blast From The Past

Amy's bedroom.  
  
Amy is on the phone while throwing clothes in a suitcase.  
  
"Lolly? It's me, Amy."  
  
"Hi Amy. What a surprise! It's been awhile."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. Things have been crazy. I promise to catch up on things soon. But listen, I was wondering... Does your uncle still own that cabin that we used to hang out in high school?"  
  
"The one that we used to sneak to and make out at with our boyfriends our junior and senior year? The one that we had a very wild party in which caused me to get grounded until I graduated?"  
  
(Amy answers impatiently)"Yes Lolly, that one."  
  
"Nope, I'm afraid my great uncle past away and no longer is the owner of the cabin. Why are you asking?"  
  
(Amy in a very disappointed voice) "I was really hoping I could've used it. I really wanted to get away somewhere secluded and it just came to mind.... I would've paid him handsomely."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it, I could use the money. He remembered how much we enjoyed the cabin and left it to me in his will. Why do you want to go there Amy? God, go to a spa! Or are you trying to relive your youth with David?" (Lolly chuckles)  
  
(Amy in a disgusted voice) "David is not in the picture anymore, long story. I'll give you the details when we talk." (Amy begging) "Do you think it's possible I could use it this weekend...starting tonight?! I don't want to be around anyone, not even people who get paid to pamper my every need...."  
  
(Amy thinks to herself, "Just one who'll do it for free!")  
  
"...I'll pay you what you want, but the more you charge –the less details you get!"  
  
"Geez, I don't want to miss out on any details. I'll tell you what: you clean up the place while you're there and we'll call it even. I don't think the place has been used since our party in high school."  
  
"Well in that case Lolly, it should be spotless. We had to spend every weekend for a month putting that place back together –Don't you remember?" (Amy teased)  
  
"How can I forget? I smelled nothing but bleach for 6 months. Seriously, I don't know what shape it's in. Uncle Tommy died almost 9 years ago. I don't even know if he used it. Do you remember where the key is?"  
  
"Is it still in the front door lantern?"  
  
"Yeah, as far as I know. My parents never knew about me copying the key and putting it there.... Is everything ok Amy? Do you want to talk about anything? I hate that you want to go there alone."  
  
"Lolly, I never said I was going alone."  
  
Lolly squeals.  
  
"I promise to tell you the details soon. Please promise me you won't surprise me."  
  
"C'mon Amy, I wouldn't do that if you're going with company. I wish I was single, or at least having an affair. Then it would be like old times with us there!"  
  
They both laugh.  
  
"Bye Lolly. And thanks."  
  
"Yeah, no problem. But I will be expecting to hear from you soon."  
  
"You will."  
  
"Alright. Bye Amy."  
  
Amy hangs up. She jumps up and down excited. Lauren walks by and notices her. She enters Amy's room. Amy stops jumping and looks at her a little bewildered, afraid of what Lauren might ask or say.  
  
"What are you so happy about Mom? Victor's dad must've found you, huh? I didn't think you were going to talk to him again. It was pretty mean for him to leave again and not call you or anything. You know Mom; there are other men in Connecticut. You shouldn't always have to wait around for him. You're better than that, no matter what nice things he said. He obviously doesn't mean what he said," said Lauren in a very matter of fact tone.  
  
Amy is surprised by Lauren's maturity. She contemplates what to say to her. She hugs her...  
  
"Thank you noodle. You're very right; I'm not seeing David anymore. I'm happy because I've sorted some things out. David isn't a bad person. We're just not at the same place in life right now. I'm going away for the weekend to sort out some more of my life. Is that ok with you sweetie?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They let go of the embrace. Amy continues packing.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy again; you're not real nice when you aren't. Uncle Vincent was going to take me and Victor to the mall since you've been so moody lately. But Victor is going to spend some time with his dad since he's back so it'll just be me and Uncle Vincent."  
  
"Uncle Vincent and I sweetie."  
  
"Uncle Vincent and you what?"  
  
"You said "me and Uncle Vincent". It should be "Uncle Vincent and I."  
  
"Whatever Mom. You know what I meant." Lauren begins to walk out.  
  
"Ok. Have fun. See you Sunday."  
  
Amy throws some toiletries into the suitcase and closes it up. She flops on her bed and picks up the phone again. She calls Bruce. 


	5. No, Not Now It Can Wait

Bruce's mind was swimming. His thoughts were bouncing between the evening events.  
  
"I just told Amy that I love her," he thought. "And now I might have to tell her that I'm going to have another child with Mia?!!"  
  
He was so angry with himself. He was angry that he gave into that moment of weakness with Mia.  
  
"It wasn't even worth it. I enjoy my dreams better than I enjoyed myself that night," he thought.  
  
Bruce remembered he was going to stop quite a few times that night. Mia was so bossy and selfish in bed. It was a huge turn off for him. He didn't mind a woman in control during sex, but he did mind having a woman act as if he was some kind of servant –only there to provide her with pleasure.  
  
His thoughts turned to Amy. He knew how giving Amy was. She always put others first, unlike Mia. How he fantasized about making love to Amy... He did it that night with Mia. He's even certain he called out Amy's name during the escapade. Fantasizing about her was the only way he could follow through what he started with Mia. He frowned in disbelief; if he really did get Mia pregnant –it was because he fantasized about Amy! "This is some Jerry Springer shit," he thought.  
  
Then he started remembering the fantasy...  
  
They were in her office working late on a case that Amy asked him to mediate. They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch discussing the case. The day had been long and stressful. Amy was tired and tense from the stress. She kept rubbing her neck like she was trying to work out the tension in it. He stopped discussing the case and asked her if she was alright. She responded that she was a little stressed out from the day. He offered to rub her shoulders. She happily accepted. He told her to turn around and began messaging her shoulders. He tried to continue discussing the case but Amy kept letting out soft moans which distracted him. He asks her if she is enjoying herself. She says she really would if her blouse wasn't in the way. Without asking him, she unbuttons her blouse so it can hang down lower. Now he can massage her neck and shoulders without the blouse in the way. He is entranced by the beautiful slope of her neck, the softness of her skin. Realizing the softness of her skin, he asks her if his hands are too rough. She replies with a louder moan. He is really turned on. He starts to massage underneath her shoulder bra straps. Not realizing it, he is slowly sliding her towards him while he continues to rub her neck and shoulders. She is right in front of him, leaning her back into his chest. He looks down and sees her breasts cradled in her bra. He massages underneath the shoulder bra straps, sliding his hands a little lower each time. Amy moans constantly, like an approval of what he's doing. She finally looks up at him and they begin to kiss passionately. She turns completely around toward him as he leans back into lie on the couch. She is undoing his belt as he is undoing her bra...  
  
He shook his head and shoulders trying to shake the thoughts out of his mind. He doesn't want to go too far too fast this weekend with Amy. He can't focus on sex. As bad as he wants it, he wants a lasting relationship with her more. Then tries to reason favorably, "I've had a lasting relationship with her; I've been by her side almost every day for close to 6 years. The only thing about to change is how intimate we become. Being by her side is not what's at question." He smiles thinking about her and the weekend he is about to spend with her. His body gets a rush again with the thoughts that come to mind. Mia's long gone from his mind. Then his phone rings... He jumps up and answers it.  
  
"Hello?" asks Bruce nervously, afraid that it's Mia again.  
  
"Hi Bruce, is something wrong?" asks Amy concerned.  
  
"No Amy," Bruce said a little calmer. "I'm almost packed. I was actually not sure what to pack, since I don't know where I'm going."  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter. It's going to be away from any civilization. So pack whatever you feel comfortable wearing around me. The place is totally secluded. We're probably going to need some groceries though. Are you going to be here soon?"  
  
"Uhm, I haven't picked up the rental car yet but that shouldn't take long at this time of night," said Bruce as he closed up his suitcase. He started heading toward the door.  
  
"Try to rent an SUV," Amy suggested. Bruce paused.  
  
"Wow, I'm getting pretty curious. Are we going camping?"  
  
"God, no. It's just a quaint place in a natural setting. So just for precaution, an SUV would be a good choice for the terrain."  
  
Bruce headed for the door.  
  
"Ok. SUV it is. Do you want me to get an Escalade to provide more luxury?" Bruce joked.  
  
"I just want you to get one that gets you here fast. I miss you already," said Amy coyly.  
  
Bruce puts his suitcase in the trunk and gets into his car. He starts driving.  
  
"I'm on my way. I'm looking forward to seeing you too lady."  
  
"I'm anxiously waiting."  
  
"Alright, I'm driving to the airport now. So it shouldn't be but another 20 minutes. I'll even call ahead and see if they have any Escalades available. That might save me sometime," he joked.  
  
"Ugh, I don't care if it's a pick up as long as you pick up the pace!" Amy chided him in return.  
  
"Ok, I understand. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Not soon enough."  
  
"Are you going to leave without me?" asked Bruce coyly.  
  
"No. That wouldn't be any fun. Alright, alright, I'm getting off the phone and waiting for you." Amy laid back on her bad and smiled at the ceiling. "Isn't it funny how people can't get off the phone sometimes?" Amy asked teasingly.  
  
"Well I'm just glad to hear you so happy. I can tell you're smiling a mile away." Bruce was smiling himself. He was really happy that Amy was so content. She had been so sad for so long, as he was. It was great to feel good.  
  
They both tingled with excitement.  
  
"Well I can see you're smiling too. Yes, I am very happy Mr. Van Exel. Hurry up and get here so I can show you."  
  
"Now slow your roll girl! –I'm not just a quick roll in the hay," laughed Bruce.  
  
Amy laughed too. "I'll call you afterward, I promise," she said sarcastically as she joked in return.  
  
They chuckled. Bruce pulled into the parking lot of the rental car area of the airport.  
  
"Hey, I'm already at the car rental place so I'll call you when I'm on my way baby."  
  
Amy melted at hearing Bruce call her "baby".  
  
"Ok, can't wait. My cell phone is charged so call me back on that. Bye"  
  
"Ok, Bye" Bruce closed his cell phone and put it in his jacket pocket. He got his suitcase out of his car and headed inside the rental car place.  
  
He was smiling from ear to ear. It didn't seem real that he was going to spend the weekend with Amy. His hormones were revved up. He had to get control of himself; at least until he was done getting the rental car. He hadn't fantasized this much in years over a woman. "Hell, not since high school. These people are probably dying to know why I'm holding my suitcase right in front of me," he thought. He chuckled, but played off as a cough, and finally gained enough control to put his suitcase down. The rental car company didn't have a Cadillac Escalade but they had a Lincoln Navigator. Bruce didn't really care. He knew Amy didn't either. He took the Navigator. He was finally on his way to get Amy.  
  
He got into the Navigator. He saw how roomy the interior was. A big grin appeared on his face... "Stop!" he screamed in his head. No matter how much passion he felt, he didn't want to turn this weekend into a roll in the hay. He wanted Amy to understand how special she is to him. He didn't want her to feel anything less. But he can't deny his desire for her and knows that she might have desires of her own. He knows it isn't a fling; he wants things to work on a long-term basis. After all, this is the woman of his dreams. The woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. So things don't all have to take place this weekend. He'll have all the time in the world to make love to her... over and over again.  
  
He shakes his upper body again, trying to keep calm, and focuses on taking things slow. He remembers that they've got a lot to discuss. After all, they still have to work together for a little while longer, he reminds himself.  
  
He seems to have completely forgotten about Mia... 


	6. Heading Out

Bruce took out his cell phone and called Amy.  
  
"Hello tall, dark and handsome"  
  
Bruce chuckled. "I don't know if I'm going to get used to you talking this way. But I like it.... I should be at your house soon."  
  
"You know what? I was just thinking that we should meet at a gas station or something. I just finished telling Lauren that I'm going away to sort out some stuff. I said it like I was going alone. I don't know if she'll understand that I'm leaving with you. Anyway, I don't want her to blab anything to Victor and it get to David."  
  
His heart sank a bit. Bruce was a little let down that Amy was still worrying about David McClaren.  
  
"You know Amy; the windows are tinted in this thing. You could just say that you took a cab or if someone actually sees me –I came to give you a ride. You tell them you wanted to leave, but were too tired to drive," Bruce reluctantly replied.  
  
"Yeah you're right. Actually no one would think anything wrong about you giving me a ride."  
  
Amy didn't pick up on Bruce's tone in this instance.  
  
"Well I'm pulling up to your house now. Do you want me to get out and help you with anything or should I just lay low in the vehicle?" said Bruce somewhat sarcastically, still a little hurt.  
  
"Are you mad? ...Wait a minute, aren't you the one who said we had to wait until our work situation changed before we let anyone know anything?" snapped Amy.  
  
Amy, angry at first, threw herself onto her bed. Then she felt guilty. Probably because she just snapped at Bruce instead of talking things through. "Geez, the guy who never opens up just told me he loved me a minute ago," she thought. She really believed she was only doing what Bruce had asked. She felt worse because she realized that Bruce might've interpreted what she said as being embarrassed to be seen with him. Then she justified to herself that she's not the one who has something against interracial relationships. "Maybe he thought I care what David thinks?" she second guessed herself. She was too tired to think straight, but she was saddened by the thought that they had already gotten into a spat so soon.  
  
Bruce felt guilty; Amy was right. He was the one who suggested they keep things tightly sealed. "Wasn't that the reason I told her I'd rent a car?" he thought. He felt really foolish AND guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry baby... I get stupid when I'm tired. You're right; I am the one that suggested we keep things on the DL. I wouldn't want to jeopardize your career, especially since we won't even be an issue in a couple of weeks. Hey, I'm going to wait for you at that shopping center up the street. If you'd care to follow me, you can drop your vehicle there. Then you can tell who ever needs to know that you were too tired to drive and you called a cab from there. Sound good?'  
  
Amy didn't hear much after he called her "baby" again, but she got the gist of what he was saying.  
  
"Mm hmm I'm on my way. I'll be there in a minute," Amy said in a hurried voice. She was flying down the stairs.  
  
"Hey" Bruce quickly said to grab Amy's attention before she hung up.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Amy packed her things in the car and started to drive after Bruce.  
  
"You still mad at me?"  
  
"No... I was just afraid you actually thought I was embarrassed to be seen with you. OR that you thought I still cared about what David thinks."  
  
"Yeah, well you weren't too far off. But it was really because I wasn't thinking straight. I'm glad you're not mad. Though..." Bruce purposely lingered to make Amy curious.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It would've been fun making it up to you."  
  
"Well who said you aren't going to have to?" teased Amy.  
  
"Ah, you got me there," laughed Bruce.  
  
"Well I'm waiting at the far end of the parking lot at the plaza. By the way, they didn't have an Escalade, so I'm in a black Lincoln Navigator."  
  
"I know, I saw you out the window.... Wow. So you're going to make it up to me in the Navigator? I heard those things are pretty roomy," chided Amy.  
  
"Only if you want me to. It's not what I had planned, but it is roomy," joked Bruce in return.  
  
Amy pulls into the parking lot. She spots the Navigator and drives toward it.  
  
"No, no. I don't want to spoil your plans, as much fun as the Navigator sounds, I'll have to leave it for another day. I think we should get off the phone now that we can talk face to face," Amy teased.  
  
She was completely overwhelmed with excitement. She really didn't understand why, she didn't know what to expect. She figured that she must really want Bruce. Then she realized: Maybe it was the fact that he was treating her exactly like she's always wanted.  
  
Bruce wasn't having much success at keeping calm. Amy's teasing didn't help his frame of mind. He was grateful that the parking lot was not well lit and his jacket was long.  
  
Amy quickly got out of her car. She was anxious to see how Bruce would greet her.  
  
Bruce got out, wanting just to help her with her things. He was afraid Amy might notice his condition.  
  
"Where's your stuff?"  
  
They both had big grins on their faces. Amy walked up to him, still looking for a greeting and not noticing Bruce's condition.  
  
Bruce tried to get her off guard before she got too close. "I'll properly greet you in the vehicle Miss. Just in case of anyone might be standing in the shadows. Besides, a real man would've gotten his lady's suitcase before she stepped out of her vehicle," Bruce chided.  
  
Amy perked down a tad. "Who said chivalry's dead?!!" she exclaimed. She wondered how he was planning on properly greeting her. She perked back up.  
  
Bruce grabbed her suitcase then opened the Navigator door for her. "Madam"  
  
"Thank you." Amy climbed in.  
  
He gazed at her silhouette as she got into the Navigator. He had no idea how he was going to control himself all weekend, especially if Amy kept toying with him. He said a quick prayer asking God for strength as he put up her suitcase and walked to the driver's side of the Navigator.  
  
Amy was filled with anticipation. It reminded her of waiting to open presents as a child. She was anxiously awaiting, not knowing what to expect.  
  
Bruce got in and Amy was leaning toward him.  
  
"The parking lot is dark and the windows are tinted," thought Bruce, "a passionate kiss could easily take place." But he didn't want things to get carried away; it wasn't going to be easy to stop. He decided to give her a quick kiss. Amy was staring at him with a longing look. He turned to her and gently cupped the left side of her face with his hand. He leaned in, watched as Amy close her eyes, closed his and then he softly touched her lips with his. He opened his eyes and saw a semi look of disappointment on Amy's face as he was pulling away. She always got her way with him; he couldn't stand to disappoint her. So against all reason, he kissed her again.  
  
Bruce had kissed her quickly and lightly. At first Amy was disappointed, but soon she realized the light touch of his lips was just the beginning. He cradled her head and neck in his gentle but powerful hand as he brought his mouth to hers again. This time it was slightly open, opening wider as the seconds went by, losing inhibitions about going too far. Amy lost her inhibition of wondering if her breath was fresh; it didn't seem like Bruce noticed.  
  
She had put her right hand on his chest at first, but quickly slid both arms around him. She didn't want to break free yet. Breathing stopped while their lips were intertwined as if they were sustaining themselves just by kissing. They kissed slow and deep. Bruce wrapped Amy in his arms, holding her tight. Bruce had his seat further back, to accommodate his length so Amy would've been laying on him if it wasn't for the console in the middle of the seats. They got lost in the kiss.  
  
It was amazing to her. Their mouths barely separated to catch their breaths. Amy didn't know if it was the tension being released, or if this was how real love felt: She did know that she had never been kissed this way. A simple kiss with Bruce was beyond anything she had experienced physically with a man. She didn't want it to end, and fought with the urge to climb on top of him until she couldn't any longer. As she tried to get over the console, approaching headlights in the parking got their attention and finally broke their kiss.  
  
They threw themselves back into their seats and sat up. It looked like a police car. The lights on the top started flashing as the cruiser headed towards them. 


	7. The Right To Remain Silent

Bruce watched the police car as it stopped behind both vehicles. The officer turned on a flashlight to look over both vehicles.  
  
"God I wonder what Barney Fife wants," moaned Amy, annoyed that they were interrupted.  
  
"He's just doing his job. It's a kind of strange to have 2 vehicles parked out here at this time. Especially if one is rocking a little," Bruce teased Amy, trying to comfort her. He was more paranoid than annoyed. The situation could easily be turned into something it was not if the cop was prejudiced.  
  
Bruce eased up some when he saw the officer get out. He was watching through the rear view mirror and he could tell the officer was African- American. He had a better chance of not being accused of something. Bruce knew it wasn't completely safe; even black officers can be guilty of profiling. After all, he is sitting in a Navigator.  
  
The officer called the license plates in and began walking toward Bruce.  
  
Amy caught a good look at the officer through the side view mirror. It was a female cop. She looked really familiar to Amy and it struck her: it was Officer Letita Sitz! Amy had done a divorce ceremony for her a year or two ago. She smiled remembering how aggressively Letita had flirted with Bruce and how uncomfortable it always made him. Amy used to tease him about Letita for some time. She was dying to see what would happen now.  
  
"You'll never guess who it is," teased Amy.  
  
Bruce was clueless; all he could see was a short cop of dark complexion. He couldn't even tell if the officer was male or female. He was hoping for female because a male that short would probably have a Napoleon complex. "Well if you know who it is, don't be afraid to ask for a favor. We don't need anything going around the courthouse."  
  
The officer came up to Bruce's side. He recognized her immediately and became really uptight. This woman was interested in him. He wondered how she was going react. He was with a white woman, moreover, his boss. Bruce took a deep breathe.  
  
"License and registra... wait, I know you. You're that luscious brother from the courthouse. How ya doing sweetness? ...You still working for Judge ... Judge Gray, is that you?" exclaimed the officer.  
  
"Hi Officer Sitz. I just called up Bruce to give me a ride. I was tired and couldn't drive anymore. We were just sitting and talking a little. Hope it isn't a problem that I leave my car here," asked Amy.  
  
"Talking?" Letita asked coyly. "...It may be dark out but I saw quite a bit of movement in here as I was pulling up. I thought someone was stealing a radio or something..."  
  
She turned toward Bruce.  
  
"...Well I aint going to get all in your business."  
  
"Please don't." said Bruce impatiently and staring straight out the windshield.  
  
"I won't. You got yourself a good woman there; I remember Judge Gray real well. She helped me out and I haven't forgot. I like that she does right by them kids who go to her courtroom. I've got a lot of respect for Judge Gray. She's a real nice lady. And very pretty too. So you aint got nothing to worry."  
  
"Thanks so much Officer Sitz. Do you think my car is going to be ok here until Sunday?" asked Amy.  
  
Bruce looked at Amy and rolled his eyes in disbelief. He wanted to get out of there fast. He wasn't sure why. He didn't care what Officer Sitz thought. She definitely wasn't his type. He felt like she looked at him like a piece of meat. Bruce didn't find it flattering. He figured his discomfort was due to the police lights; they might attract more attention to them.  
  
"Not a thing Judge Gray. –Hey, call me Letita. This is my route till Monday, so I'll personally keep an eye on it. ...And you go girl! He may be moody, but the brother sure is fine!"  
  
Letita turned to Bruce, "You have a good night and make sure she gets some rest." She winked and went back to her squad car.  
  
Amy laughed and put her hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I never saw that coming! Are you still afraid of what people are going to say about us? Well at least there's one black woman who doesn't care that you're dating me. ...And I stole her man!" said Amy while cracking up.  
  
Bruce was smirking, trying to hide his smile, the situation had made him uncomfortable but Amy's laugh always got the best of him. "Glad you got a kick out of that. It's a good thing you did her divorce ceremony or I'm sure we would've been reassigned before we even made it through the doors on Monday." He started to drive out of the parking lot.  
  
Bruce pondered over Amy's comment about his fear of being seen with her. He thought about the discomfort he felt when Officer Sitz was there. He didn't want to admit that he was uncomfortable being caught fooling around with Amy. Moreover, a black woman catching him being intimate with a white woman. That sounded so wrong. Amy wasn't just a white woman. Bruce couldn't believe he was more concerned with Letita's feelings than Amy's. His heart and his ideals were tearing him apart.  
  
Amy was caressing the back of his neck. Bruce stared silently at the road as he drove. 


	8. A Look Inside

Bruce dated outside of his race when he was young, but he never had a relationship with a white woman. He had a tremendous amount of love and respect for his mother. He transferred those feelings to all women, but even more so to African-American women. It seemed necessary having a daughter and being in legal profession.  
  
It was common knowledge that professional black men who married white women married them as a way of moving up the corporate ladder and establishing themselves. Or a way to show what they've accomplished; a "trophy". Bruce respected women too much to behave in that fashion. He also believed in working hard towards accomplishments, not riding the coattails of "status". Yet sometimes he wondered if it was just envy behind the label of a "trophy wife" because he never heard of an interracial couple having it easy. Either way, he focused more on what was ideal for Rebecca, and what was socially acceptable; he chose to only pursue black women.  
  
He was angry at himself. He recognized that his choice was based on what others expected, no different than the concept of a "trophy"; the easy way out. Listening to his "ideals" hadn't brought him much happiness in love. Bruce had been living his "ideal" so long; it was uncomfortable going against it. He was a proud African-American man who went against all the stereotypes, always tried to "do the right thing". He had a daughter to raise right, but when it came to love, he didn't think he was setting the best example.  
  
The truth was that only dating within his race wasn't just about a role model for Rebecca; Bruce was very afraid of how he would be perceived. Amy was a great woman, respected by many. During the time he dated Zola, he evaded her comments about Amy. Instead of standing up for what he knew was right and true about Amy, he'd change the subject or just call it an off- limit topic.  
  
Yet all along Amy always stood up for him. Time and time again, Amy stuck out her neck for him. And she would continue to stand up for whom and what she believed in. Bruce admired her; he knew how fortunate he was to have her as a role model for his daughter. Amy had many qualities that he had been trying to instill in Rebecca. Qualities his mother instilled in him. The only positive quality Rebecca got from Mia was her good looks.  
  
Mia! Bruce just remembered the situation he was in with Mia. He became quite solemn.  
  
Amy noticed Bruce's demeanor change. She noticed he became very quiet.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No baby, I just got a lot on my mind. It's almost midnight and we still aren't anywhere."  
  
Amy turned on the radio. Alicia Keys "Diary" was playing.  
  
"Well we're together. And we're about to spend the weekend together."  
  
Amy smiled at Bruce but he was focused on the road ahead. His hand was on the shifter. Amy put her hand in his, even though she knew he wasn't being completely honest with her. She knew Bruce for too long and she could tell when he had something on his mind. Amy decided not to push the issue. They had a couple days to discuss things and maybe he was just tired. It had been a long day.  
  
"So where are we heading. You haven't told me?"  
  
"You're on the right track. It's on Silver Lake... about an hour away. Get on 44 heading toward Sharon."  
  
"Silver Lake? Isn't that about an hour and a half away? You think we should go that far out?" said Bruce incredulously. He was contemplating backing out. Distance and time was a good excuse to do so. Bruce was in conflict about whether or not to tell Amy.  
  
"You told me to pick a place where we won't run into anyone. This was the best I could come up with." Amy was a little hurt. She could see that something really was wrong with Bruce. She was becoming fearful that he was feeling remorse.  
  
"Ok ok. I just wasn't expecting a road trip. Hey didn't you say we needed groceries?" said Bruce, trying to change the subject. Amy deserved the truth and not him stringing her along.  
  
"Yeah. There's a 24 hour A&P on the way."  
  
Amy was trying to be as cooperative as possible. She could tell there was something wrong and didn't Bruce to clam up like he normally did. There was plenty of time to discuss things at the cabin. Besides, she knew Bruce well enough to know that he only discussed things when he was ready. This wasn't a time to push him. It was more important to enjoy themselves. She was looking forward to getting out from underneath the gray cloud of misery that she'd been under.  
  
"I can drive if you want to sleep," Amy offered, hoping to comfort Bruce.  
  
"No, I'm alright. Just tell me where to go."  
  
Bruce relaxed a bit. Amy accepted him for who he is. Her offer to drive made him realize how she always did, and always would sacrifice for the ones she loved. And though he didn't believe Mia, he decided it was only right that he tell Amy. After all, it is something he would discuss with a loyal friend. And that was Amy. 


	9. Seeing Clearly

After Amy gave Bruce directions to the cabin, they sat quietly with the radio playing while Bruce drove. Amy cuddled Bruce's arm against the console and soon fell asleep. He didn't mind; it gave him more time to think about Amy and the situation with Mia.  
  
How to tell Amy? It's funny what intimacy can do to people: If Bruce would've gotten the news just a day ago, he would've just asked Amy to lunch or dinner and told her straight out. Now he's beating himself in the head, trying to find the right way to tell her. A warm feeling rushed his body; his feelings for Amy consumed him. She was a loyal and dependable friend; she was also the love of his life.  
  
No matter how hard Bruce tried to keep his distance, Amy worked her way into his heart. He would only be lying terribly if he denied being completely in love with her. Trying to keep his feelings locked up had eaten him up inside. It didn't make any sense to him; they had completely opposite personalities. –If anyone was his contradiction, it was Amy. Yet he also knew they wanted the same things in life. Bruce realized that Amy made him complete; they balanced each other out.  
  
He lowered his head and breathed in her hair. He loved how she felt, how she smelled. How she looked at him, how she needed him. How she looked for him, looked up to him. It wasn't a lustful moment, it was a comforting moment. Bruce was at ease with Amy by his side. She made him feel needed. She respected him, admired him. And now she desired him. That is all he really ever wanted in life. He like finally made sense.  
  
Even if Mia was pregnant, Bruce was sure it wouldn't scare Amy off. She would understand the circumstances. He realized that telling Amy wasn't going to be difficult; dealing with the situation was. Bruce didn't know if the responsibility of the baby would fall entirely on him like it did with Rebecca. He would never falter on his responsibilities. Bruce believed children were precious gifts, not burdens to bear. He was confident that the second time around would even be easier: he had Rebecca and Amy's help. And with Amy came the rest of the Grays. Bruce would have ten times the support he had with Rebecca.  
  
Bruce hoped that Mia would feel more obligated with this second child, but he didn't have much faith. It saddened him to think that he now might've brought two children into the world with this irresponsible woman. He had to have faith that if it really did get Mia pregnant, it was God's will. Bruce was certain that the ONE time they slept together, he used protection correctly and it did not fail. So if this was his child, it was meant to be.  
  
He was giving too much thought to the situation: nothing was certain yet. He was confident that it couldn't be his child. He had taken the right precautions, even in the moment of weakness. He became irritated with himself: He wasn't the type to dwell on mistakes, but this wasn't just any mistake. He had sex with Mia out of the frustration that was consuming him over Amy.  
  
It was the night after Amy broke down in his arms again in her office, not long after he told her that he was against interracial relationships. One minute he was telling her that he would never be with a woman outside of his race, the next he is telling Amy that all he wants is her happiness while holding her in his arms. His mind had started the conversation and his heart ended it. Regardless, his words to her that day tormented him and he couldn't understand why. He really believed what he said, or so he thought. Why would what he said stop him from being there for her. Bruce didn't understand why, but something wasn't right about his conversation with Amy.  
  
His mind kept replaying the encounter with Amy. It was driving him crazy that it kept replaying in his head and it was driving him crazy that he didn't know why it was stuck in his mind. He had a few drinks that night in order to unwind and go to sleep. The alcohol didn't work, so Bruce decided that sex might. He hadn't had any in a very long time and Mia had been trying to get him to. He didn't dismiss Mia's advances toward him that night.  
  
Even though she had no desire to remain tied down, Mia enjoyed  
visiting Bruce in the bedroom, so she tried on occasion. They had been  
at odds, but Mia did make an advance toward Bruce. He accepted to her  
surprise and to his regret. His remorse the next day combined with him  
saying another woman's name (unknown to him) prompted Mia's rapid  
departure. She knew things finally ended between them. She didn't  
really want to be the woman in his life, but she knew he still wanted  
her to be. It was a weird feeling knowing he now wanted someone else.  
She knew it was time for her to leave.  
  
Bruce was his own worst critic. He beat himself up for mistakes he made. Sleeping with Mia was out of character for him. He went back on what he had sworn; keeping things impersonal until Mia decided to settle down. Bruce tried to conduct himself in a manner that would demand nothing less than respect. He was frustrated with the surroundings of his life at the moment. He began questioning what he was doing at this moment here and now. Bruce was a man who used his mind to guide him; using his heart proved difficult.  
  
Was it appropriate to be running away with Amy? –Well it seemed too late to ask that question. The tension built up between them almost guaranteed that they would have sex. Did he want to rush into a physical relationship with her? He wanted a lasting relationship more than anything. Bruce had a nagging feeling that their getaway was another choice he made in a moment of weakness. He had to fix it... But how?  
  
It wasn't right to toy with Amy's feelings but he couldn't just cancel their plans. She needed this time away. The truth was: so did he. Bruce decided he would talk to Amy and set things straight. This wasn't going to be an escapade. They would use the time to talk things out. He had plenty on his mind and he was sure Amy did too. He wanted her in his life forever and he needed to make sure that Amy wanted the same. He wasn't going to make the same mistake he made with Mia. He was older and wiser. He had more at stake. Besides, neither of them were sexually void –they were emotionally void.  
  
Bruce had driven outside of Hartford for almost an hour before getting to the supermarket. The time alone had put many things in perspective, it settled him. He nudged Amy to wake her.  
  
"Amy... Amy wake up. We're at the A&P. Do you want me to get the food?" She stretched, yawned, looked at Bruce and smiled. Amy felt more rested from that one hour than she had in months.  
  
"No, I'm up. Your turn for a nap, while I get the food."  
  
"We're only spending two days. What were you planning on getting that I would be able to get a nap?"  
  
"C'mon, I'm going to be at least 20 minutes. That's a good nap. Or do you want to come with me?"  
  
"If I take a nap, I may not want to wake up. It's already one in the morning, way past the time I'm used to staying up."  
  
"I tell you what: I feel really refreshed from my nap. Crawl into the passenger seat while I get the groceries. We're not more than 20 minutes from the cabin. I won't wake you till we get there."  
  
"Are you sure?" With his thoughts in order, sleep was falling heavy upon Bruce.  
  
"Yeah. Get to sleep. I'll be fine."  
  
Bruce realized the value of falling in love with a good friend; he would never have felt right about doing this with another love interest. Amy continued to show him what he'd been missing out of life.  
  
"This is a safe area? You'll be alright?" he asked with a yawn.  
  
"I used to do this at 16. I think I can still handle it. I'm going now. C'mon and get in this side."  
  
Amy went into the store and Bruce got into her side. He situated himself while he watched her go in. The area looked like Mayberry, so he figured it was harmless. He fell sound asleep in less than a minute. 


	10. Between the Aisles

Amy walked into the supermarket. She was relieved it was still in the same place. Bigger and nicer, but still the same place. She grabbed a shopping cart and hurried down the aisles.  
  
It had been almost 20 years that she last visited. She laughed to herself; back 20 years later, sneaking away with a boy again. Well not a boy this time, but a man. Amy smiled from ear to ear, thinking about her evening so far with Bruce. She was keyed up about what the weekend might have in store for them.  
  
"Hmm Is Bruce a cereal or eggs and bacon kind of guy?" Amy pondered. –Cereal suited a 2 day trip the best. Then it hit Amy; she was going to wake up with Bruce in the morning. Bruce! If someone told her during the day that she was going to get away for the weekend with Bruce, she would have laughed them off. Everything happened so suddenly. Just this morning, she was miserable over David. All she wanted was someone to talk to. Well no, she really wanted someone to comfort her. That was the real reason for flipping out on Bruce that morning. Bruce had always been her comforter, but he had refused to do it while she was with David. Amy felt abandoned by David and Bruce. She hated the way that sounded –as if she had two men in her life... The reality was: she did.  
  
She had David for her physical needs and since he was emotionally unavailable, she wanted Bruce for her emotional needs. What an ugly truth, but the truth nonetheless. She used Bruce for what she couldn't get out of relationships. He could make sense out of her messed up life. He helped her straighten her life out. Every time Amy wasn't right with the world, Bruce could fix it. They had once discussed how they always hated each others choices in significant others. –Amy didn't want anyone cashing in on what she had vested. She wondered if Bruce felt the same. It seemed obvious to her that if their work situation was different, she would've pursued a relationship with Bruce. The truth was that she did once, but he shot her down. Amy believed Bruce when he told her he had no romantic feelings for her; it hurt, but she loved Bruce so much that she did what was necessary to keep him in her life.  
  
Amy was flying through the aisles: peanut butter, jelly, crackers, chips, orange juice, milk, cold cuts...  
  
What had happened today? Her spirits dampened a little. She was afraid that she had made another decision out of desperation. Amy didn't know how to rationalize the day's events. She had a failed wedding, then a 7 month relationship with someone emotionally crippled. She was slightly guilt ridden now because it wasn't fair to put the blame entirely on David. She knew up front what David had been though and had pursued him regardless. Amy quickly snapped out of it; All in all, she had given David all of her. Amy had tried harder than she had in any other relationship since her marriage to Michael. She couldn't understand why. What was it about David that kept her intrigued? "Misery must really love company," she thought.  
  
She didn't hate David, but she didn't want to hurt anymore. David just wasn't able to give her what she needed. The decision she had made tonight, between these two men, was simple: Amy knew that David couldn't care for her the way that Bruce already did. She was glad to quit chasing David. It was too tiring and the end result was never lasting when she did catch him.  
  
Amy totally believed what she had said to Bruce: all she wanted was to be the center of the universe in someone's world. Call it spoiled; call it what you like it: Amy had to be real. She had grown up being daddy's girl, and that is what she wanted out of her adult relationships. It wasn't that a man had to wait on her hand and foot, he just had to acknowledge that she was an important part in his life. Make the sacrifices that she was making herself. She didn't think it was too much to ask. Stu was so involved with himself, David was so enthralled with his late wife. Amy didn't want to belittle the trauma that David must've gone through, she could never really understand, but she couldn't sit in the sidelines waiting for David to substitute her for Kelly. Here was Bruce, who would take her as she is, and treat her like she wanted. Amy was finally putting herself first, and she wasn't going to feel guilty about it.  
  
"...A few apples, bananas. A loaf of bread. A couple of frozen pizzas. Ice cream. Beer..."  
  
Why would she look a gift horse in the mouth? Amy no longer questioned the day's events. She didn't feel guilty about her decision or what she was doing. The manner in which she ended things with David was his own doing. David insisted on Amy explaining herself: so she did. After everything he put her through, she no longer felt like being civil with him. Amy needed things that David couldn't provide, he needed to know. "Isn't that what dating is about? Getting to know someone to see if they're right for you?" she thought. Not one more thought was going to be spent on Mr. McClaren. She had already wasted too much time doing that.  
  
"...Almost forgot the plates and napkins. Oh and toilet paper. And candles. My this is getting rather complicated..."  
  
Complicated, but she figured it was worth it. She didn't need to have sex with Bruce, she didn't lack physical needs as much as emotional needs. Amy just needed to spend time with her friend. Bruce had been her most reliable friend. Well if you don't include him skipping out on her wedding. –But she now understood why he did, Amy livened up again as she remembered his words, "No other man would ever be good enough." She had wanted Bruce for so long, and he finally reciprocated.  
  
After trying so hard for so long, he finally returned her love.... Mr. Tough Guy. She laughed thinking about how hard Bruce tried to portray a certain image with her, but he could never fool her. There were too many instances that they read each other's minds. This stern and physically intimidating man would go through hoops protecting her, attending to her –giving her what she wants. Bruce always compromised: whether it was what to eat for lunch, or how to spend a weekend together. Without ever being intimate, they already had a beautiful relationship.  
  
Knowing Bruce as well as she did, sex wasn't going to be on the agenda anyway. Amy believed Bruce probably took things slow. He had high morals. He was religious. And the cabin did provide plenty of privacy if she was wrong! Kissing him was wonderful, she couldn't begin to imagine the rest. Ok, she could. Chills ran through out Amy's body....  
  
She was stuck in a trance until a stock boy asked her if she was ok. "...Oh yeah, fine thanks. I was just wondering where I could find the air freshener?..."  
  
Amy shook the fantasy out of her mind. Just as she had waited for Bruce to return her affections, she would wait for him to take things to the next level. They had spent the night together before without it going too far. And that was at a very vulnerable time for both of them. If they had control then, they could easily have it now. Amy was happy just passing the time with Bruce. Anything worth while was worth waiting for.  
  
"Ok, time to check out." Amy paid for the groceries and headed back to the Navigator with peace of mind.  
  
She loaded the groceries, and then climbed in the vehicle. Bruce was out cold. He didn't even budge when Amy started the vehicle. She turned the radio on. Luther Vandross was singing "The Closer I Get To You" with Beyonce.  
The closer I get to you  
The more you make me see  
By giving me all you've got  
Your love has captured me  
  
Amy reached for Bruce's hand again. The song couldn't be more appropriate.  
  
Over and over again  
I try to tell myself that we  
Could never be more than friends  
And all the while inside  
I knew it was real  
The way you make me feel  
  
Could it be? Had Amy actually found happiness? At that moment, it felt like the beginning of the rest of her life. 


	11. Uncle Tom's Cabin

It was 2 am and she wasn't a bit sleepy. Amy pulled up to the cabin. It was exactly as she remembered... Well not exactly, time had weathered the cabin. The landscape grew wildly around it. It was slightly creepy looking. Amy shook Bruce gently.  
  
"We're here! Wake up sleepy head" Amy said playfully.  
  
"Huh? Oh.... We're here? Wow... rustic," Bruce said sleepily, as he looked around.  
  
"C'mon lets get the groceries inside. The ice cream might be melting."  
  
Amy and Bruce exited the SUV and grabbed their things. Bruce started grabbing the bags of groceries as well.  
  
"I can get the food. You just close the tailgate and open the cabin."  
  
"Do you have a flashlight?' asked Amy in a nervous voice. It was a moonless night; darkness covered the cabin like a down comforter.  
  
"No, and I couldn't give it to you if I did." Bruce motioned to his hands being full. "Besides, light would only cause more mosquitoes to attack." There was quite a bit of buzzing going on.  
  
They walked toward the cabin entrance. Other than the vines that had grown all around it, it didn't look as bad as Amy thought.  
  
"You're right, but I won't be able to find the key without some light." Amy pulled out her cell phone and tried to use the backlit display as a flashlight.  
  
"You have to FIND the key? You sure you want to spend the weekend here?" Bruce questioned with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I know it looks slightly dilapidated, but it IS private... and free," responded Amy in an upbeat voice.  
  
"Amy, I would've gladly paid to keep you somewhere safe." He replied while trying to dodge mosquitoes.  
  
Amy looked up at Bruce, she beamed at his thoughtfulness; any other man she had been with would not have phrased his displeasure using the same kindness.  
  
"Thank you, but it isn't necessary; I feel safe as long as I'm with you... and I'll light the citronella candles as soon as I get inside." Amy's smile was so big that Bruce could see it.  
  
"Ok. Well you need to hurry up and find that key –I can't stop encephalitis without those candles." Bruce smiled back.  
  
Amy fumbled around the front lantern. It was unpleasantly filled with things she was sure she didn't want to know what they were.  
  
"Eww... I got it....ewww" She shook her hand furiously and wiped the key against her suitcase before opening the door.  
  
She walked in and held the door open for Bruce. She tried the light switch; to her surprise, it worked. She looked around in amazement. It was an odd feeling to be there. It was like a trip back in a time, everything was just how she remembered it. Amy recalled Lolly telling her once in high school that her great uncle always kept the place the same. It was how his late wife left it. The cabin was their 50th anniversary present...or something like that.  
  
"Any place in particular you want this stuff to go?" Bruce said, trying to catch Amy's attention.  
  
"This place brings back some crazy memories... of which I will keep to myself!" Amy said as she walked over to help put away the groceries. She could tell that Bruce was tired. She didn't think talking about her "wild" days would help his mood. Amy  
  
"Good idea. So this is Lolly's place?"  
  
"It's her great uncle Thomas'; he bought it for his wife on their 50th anniversary... The woman hated how busy Hartford was becoming so he–"  
  
"-Wait, this is Uncle Tom's Cabin?!" Bruce was grinning. "Now that gives this a whole other spin!" he joked. They laughed as they finish putting the food away. Then they stood looking at each other in an awkward silence.  
  
"Are we going to get some sleep or watch the sun come up?" Bruce asked gently.  
  
"I don't think we'll make sunrise..." Amy responded sleepily, she was starting to wind down herself.  
  
"Are you going to sleep in your suit?"  
  
Bruce never got a chance to change out of his work clothes. He paused and analyzed the situation; it was hard to think, he was exhausted. He figured they were both too tired for things to get out of hand.  
  
"You go ahead to bed. I'll go change. Are there any towels and linens?"  
  
"There is a linen closet by the bathroom, but no one has been here in years. I'm sure there is any linen, they're moth ridden. I brought some stuff from home. I even packed an extra blanket in case we wanted to have a picnic."  
  
"Looks like you thought of everything. Well I'm going to get out of these clothes. I'll see you in the morning or whenever we wake up."  
  
"Ok. Well don't be long; I don't fall asleep easily in strange places." Amy said coyly while walking closer to him.  
  
Bruce knew he had to explain himself. He wrapped his arms around Amy and looked into her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Amy, I don't want to rush things. I know how that must sound, seeing as I asked you to runaway with me for the weekend."  
  
Bruce looked up at the ceiling, reaching for the right words. He looked back into Amy's eyes. She gazed back into his eyes with a look of understanding that comforted Bruce. She laced her fingers together at the small of his back. He took it as a sign to explain further.  
  
"I'm sorry if I mislead you. I want to set the record straight: I love you and I want to be with you. But for the long haul Amy –not just tonight or tomorrow night. We need to take things slow. We've both made mistakes in love. Being cautious can't hurt. I look forward to spending our waking hours together –but let's sleep apart. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
He was tense, afraid he let her down, but he stayed with his eyes locked into hers. Amy returned a smile of acknowledgement. She could sense his worry. If he only knew that she expected nothing less from him.  
  
"Yeah. –You love me. And you want to wait to have sex so it'll mean something. Why weren't you my boyfriend here 20 years ago? I would've gotten into less trouble and could've been happy all this time." Amy spoke in a very groggy voice.  
  
"Because I was in middle school and there are laws against that kind of thing." Bruce smirked. Amy nestled her head on his chest.  
  
"Oh rub it in that I am older than you –it doesn't seem to bother you now," Amy shot back.  
  
"You're right about that. But you're wrong about something else you said."  
  
"What?'  
  
"I don't want to wait to have sex. I want to wait to make love to you. It couldn't be anything less."  
  
Amy's heart fluttered. Bruce knew how to talk to her. He understood her like no other man had. She wasn't just feeling that because of the circumstances. There had always been an unspoken language between them. He was right about the mistakes they each had made in love. She also wanted a lasting relationship. Furthermore, she wanted it with him. Bruce knew her mind and her heart. Amy knew it would be unforgettable when the time came for him to get to know her body. She looked back up into his eyes.  
  
"I look forward to it. Goodnight."  
  
Amy slid her hands up to Bruce's shoulders. She pulled herself up to kiss him goodnight. Bruce raised her up in his arms and kissed her gently. It was less passionate than the kiss shared in the Navigator, but it was full of love. It was a long soft kiss. Bruce set Amy back down.  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
They broke away from their embrace and began to get ready for bed. Amy went into her bag and gave Bruce the blanket she brought. She then went into the bedroom and fixed up the bed. She pulled down the bedspread and quickly beat the bed and pillows in efforts to dust them off. Amy grabbed a sheet out of her suitcase and threw it on top of the bed. Bruce took a change of clothes out of his suitcase and went into the bathroom to change. She grabbed a pillow and curled herself up in a ball, waiting for Bruce to come out so she could change into pajamas and brush her teeth. Her shirt and jogging pant must've been comfortable enough because in seconds, she was sound asleep. Bruce came out and saw Amy sound asleep on the bed. She looked vulnerable out in the open that way. He pulled the comforter and sheets up over Amy. As he tucked her in; he held her through the blankets, her head on his heart. Bruce felt compelled to hold Amy one last time before leaving her for the night. She didn't budge; it was past 3am and she was out cold.  
  
He whispered to her while stroking her hair away from her face, "I love you Amy Gray. My whole life has changed since you came into my life. I'm a better man for it. I can't imagine my life without you. I pray I never know what that's like. I hope I can show you just how I feel."  
  
The exhaustion of the day's events, the time of morning it was, and the comfort of having Amy in his arms, put Bruce to sleep. The couch could wait. They had a heavy blanket between them, though you might not have known since they fit so snugly together. And they stayed that way while they slept, as if they had melded as one. There was no physical intimacy between them that night, just emotional intimacy; something that they both had desperately needed. The night ended long ago, morning came and went, as they both continued to sleep peacefully and content. 


	12. Waking Up

It was getting close to noon, the time of day that the weather starts to warm up. Amy started getting pretty warm. She was still wrapped in the blanket in Bruce's arms. The heat woke her up, her movement woke Bruce.  
  
"What happened? The last I remember, I was waiting for you to finish in the bathroom so I could brush my teeth," Amy said in a groggy voice, as she stretched her arms out and tried to get out from under the comforter.  
  
"You fell asleep. I tucked you in." Bruce laid still just watching Amy.  
  
"I'm hot" she whined. Bruce helped her get out of the covers. Amy rolled over to face him once she was free.  
  
"What happened to sleeping apart?" she asked in a sly voice.  
  
"I fell asleep when I tucked you in." Bruce decided to get up and make coffee. As he tried to get out of the bed, Amy yanked him back in.  
  
"Na uh, you're not getting away that easy. How could you fall asleep tucking me in? We have daughters the same age, so I know that you don't fall asleep unless you MEAN to," she said through a huge grin. Bruce rolled to face her when he fell back in the bed.  
  
"Ok You caught me; I wanted to cuddle you one last time. Happy?" Bruce smirked at Amy. She usually irritated him with this behavior but he decided to humor her.  
  
She leaned in to kiss him, he backed away.  
  
"Uhm, didn't you say that you were waiting to brush your teeth when you fell asleep?" Bruce chided her. He was thinking that making out on the bed was a bad idea.  
  
"Yeah... Sorry" Amy had a hurt expression. She turned from him and tried to get up but Bruce yanked her back.  
  
"I'm just messing with you. I don't think it's a good idea to be kissing in bed though," he said as he looked into her eyes. Amy perked up at his explanation.  
  
"You're right on both accounts. I'll just kiss you with my mouth closed." She gave him a peck. He pecked her back. She kissed him again but with a slightly longer kiss, mouth still closed.  
  
"Ok see how you get carried away!" Bruce exclaimed as he turned to get up out of bed.  
  
"Cant blame a girl for trying. Kissing you is my new favorite thing," joked Amy as she also finally rose out of bed. Bruce had walked around to her.  
  
"I kind of like it too..." He grabbed her face gently with his hands and planted a bigger kiss. It wasn't as dangerous away from the bed. Amy wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"... but we really should brush our teeth!" he jested. Amy playfully shoved Bruce away from her. They laughed. Bruce let Amy freshen up first while he went looking for breakfast in the kitchen.  
  
From what he could gather, Amy only bought cereal for breakfast. With the time their excursion had taken, it had been 18 hours since their last meal: Cereal wasn't going to cut it.  
  
"Amy?" Amy stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
"You didn't make coffee yet?" She walked over and slumped down at the nook table.  
  
"No, not yet... Listen, do you want breakfast or lunch? It's been awhile since that Chinese food and I don't think the cereal is going to tame our hunger. Not unless you don't mind me eating 4 bowls." Bruce spoke as he looked for a pot to boil water for the coffee.  
  
Amy watched Bruce work around the kitchen. She got a kick seeing his domestic side.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me. I'll be fine with cereal and you can have all the cereal you want. Maybe we won't waste any of the food this way. Damn it, I forgot sugar for the coffee," she said as she watched him scrambling around the cabinets.  
  
"Well I'm skipping it then. You still want some?" Bruce asked, ready to dump the pot of water.  
  
"I guess I slept enough that I can skip it too. ... Sorry about the sugar. –I forgot you like your coffee like you like your women... light and sweet!" Amy chided him.  
  
"You got jokes this morning huh?!"  
  
"What can I say; I'm in a good mood. It's been a while since I've felt so good." Amy was beaming.  
  
"I feel good too, but I'm still going to need to eat." He grabbed the cereal box, 2 bowls, 2 spoons, milk, and headed towards the table.  
  
"Ooooh, I like the advantages of having a big man around –breakfast in one big swoop!"  
  
"And I like having a woman around to clean up." Bruce shot back.  
  
"Oh I think I can handle bowls and spoons."  
  
They were having fun. The new romance did feel right to both of them. It was comforting and relaxed. The feeling was new to both of them. They started to eat their cereal.  
  
"Oh man! Did you charge your cell? I know I left mine in my purse," Amy said as she put her spoon down, signaling that she was going to get up.  
  
Bruce playfully tried to pin Amy's leg so she couldn't get up.  
  
"It should be fine; you charged it before we left. Get it when you finish eating."  
  
Amy squeezed his legs with hers affectionately.  
  
"Ok. Hey do you want to go on a run with me?" Amy was trying to set up the day. Nothing else came to mind.  
  
"You run?" Bruce was amazed, he didn't think she enjoyed exercise –only did it for fitness. He poured a second bowl and started to scarf that one down.  
  
"Yeah, you know that! –don't you? I used to go running all the time with Vincent or Lolly. I haven't done it in a while... so... do you want to?"  
  
"Ok... Well I don't know –Are you going to dump me for Vincent when we get back to Hartford? 'Cause I don't take rejection well!" he joked as he finished his second bowl.  
  
Amy looked at him with a smirk. She just finished her first bowl. The difference in appetites was notable.  
  
"If this is how you eat without exercise, I don't think I could afford to keep you trim!" she coyly replied.  
  
She got up and tried to sit on Bruce's lap. He accommodated her. Amy wrapped her arm around his strapping shoulders as he put his hands on her hips. They sat looking at each others eyes, smiling.  
  
"You got to look at the end results... Don't you want your man buffed?" Bruce flexed his right bicep playfully.  
  
"Hmm you're right." Amy felt his bicep as she replied. They laughed. Then their eyes caught each other and Amy decided to kiss Bruce. It started innocently with multiple light soft kisses, but the position they were sitting in made them kiss a little more tenderly. Bruce broke away from it. He wrapped his arms around Amy and turned the kiss into a hug.  
  
"C'mon lets get going." Amy got up at his words. She felt a little guilty. She wasn't purposely trying to sabotage their agreement, she was just so happy and it was hard to keep her hands off of him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I... I'm just..."  
  
"Hey hey, it's ok. There's nothing to be sorry about..." Bruce hugged Amy, comforting her. He smiled and got back in sarcastic mode:  
  
"I'm irresistible, you can't help it!' he teased.  
  
"Aren't we happy with ourselves?" Amy laughed.  
  
"So are we running now?" asked Bruce.  
  
"Looks that way," she said in a let down tone to mess with him.  
  
"Sure, pout now. I'm going to remember this if you ever try to give me the 'I got a headache' line. I'm going to remind you how you once were upset that I kept my hands off you!" he chided her. They giggled.  
  
"Whatever!" Amy retorted back.  
  
Amy cleared the table and washed their dishes. Bruce walked into the living are. The cabin was quaint, as Amy had said. He could picture future getaways here with Amy. He started to wonder how much Lolly would sell this place for. It would be great to own the first place he spent with Amy as more than friends. He felt a tinge of sadness, it reminded him of Maxine and Jarred. Jarred had class... the man had class.  
  
Bruce's eyes came across a radio. He walked toward it and tried turning it on. It worked. He looked for a station to play. Amy walked in.  
  
"Wow, can't believe that works. This place is like a time capsule," she remarked.  
  
Bruce stopped at a station playing Michael Jackson's "Remember the Time"  
  
Do You Remember  
When We Fell In Love  
We Were Young  
And Innocent Then  
Do You Remember  
How It All Began  
It Just Seemed Like Heaven  
So Why Did It End?...  
  
"Talk about a time capsule. This brings back memories." Bruce looked as if he was reminiscing about something.  
  
"This isn't THAT old. I used this song once on Michael" Amy said laughing.  
  
"Are you serious?" Bruce was surprised. He had used the song on Mia.  
  
"Yeah! Michael and I used to play this game, where we envisioned ourselves vacationing in exotic places... The song has a part where it says 'You and me... in Spain...prrapapa prrapapa' so I tried to used the song once to rekindle our marriage. See if he could remember those times. Listen! –Its coming up..."  
  
Remember The Times  
Do You. Do You, Do You,  
Do You, Do You  
Remember The Times  
In The Park, On The Beach  
Remember The Times  
You And Me In Spain  
Remember The Times  
What About, What About...  
  
"So this song reminds you of Michael?" Bruce asked coyly.  
  
"No just bad memories." Amy was solemn. She couldn't even really remember good times with Michael.  
  
"Same here. I used to sing it to Mia. Didn't work for me either."  
  
Bruce thought it was a good time to tell Amy about Mia. "Almost Doesn't Count" by Brandy began to play on the radio.  
  
Almost made you love me  
Almost made you cry  
Almost made you happy, babe  
Didn't I didn't I  
  
You almost had me thinkin'  
You were turned around  
But everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count...  
  
"Alright, let's never dedicate Michael Jackson's songs to each other," Amy said as she plopped on the couch.  
  
Bruce came and sat next to her. She could see that he had something on his mind. He had lost his lighthearted look. Amy was worried.  
  
"Deal... Listen Amy, Mia gave me some serious news yesterday. She called as I was heading home from the courthouse."  
  
Amy just stared at him with nervous wonder. Bruce continued.  
  
"I don't really know how to tell you..."  
  
I can't keep on lovin' you  
One foot outside the door  
I hear a funny hesitation  
Of a heart that's never really sure  
  
Can't keep on tryin'  
If you're looking for more  
Than all that I could give you  
Than what you came here for...  
  
"Just say it. It's ok. You can tell me anything." Amy spoke in a gentle voice.  
  
She put her hand on his knee and stared intently in her eyes. Her mind fluttered with thoughts: Was Mia going to try to take Rebecca? Did she want Bruce back? Amy anxiously stayed locked on Bruce's eyes.  
  
"I know I can. Look, I want you to know that it doesn't change how I feel about you. Us. I understand if you don't see me the same. It was a stupid thing to do... a moment of weakness... I knew it immediately afterward, but it was too late. I realized I wasn't in love with Mia anymore. I–"  
  
"Bruce, I was seeing David, why would I hold it against you if had sex with Mia" Amy understood where Bruce was going. Or she thought...  
  
"It was only once, a few weeks ago and last night... she told me she was pregnant. And that the baby's mine..."  
  
Amy stunned, she wasn't expecting that part. Her mouth gaped open. It was one thing to have a fling with an ex, another to share a child. Amy's heart dropped; Mia would have her claws in Bruce for another 12 years minimum after Rebecca went to college. Intimidating thought...  
  
Aaliyah's "I Care 4 You" played in the background. Bruce continued to speak with ferocity.  
  
"... I've gave it a lot of thought during the drive last night; and I just don't believe her. I used a condom and it didn't break. She was seeing other men, but she swears she didn't have sex with anyone other than me. I don't know why she insists its mine, other than the fact that I take care of my responsibilities. It's only been a couple of weeks, how would she know this early? I can't bring another child in this world with that woman. I can't Amy..." Bruce was in anguish, the reality of the situation was setting in.  
  
Amy grabbed his hands and pulled him to her. She held his head to her chest. Bruce started to cry. 


	13. As We Lay

Memories of raising Rebecca on his own flooded Bruce. Having to look in his little girl's eyes when she cried for her mother. Being at dance recitals and school plays, seeing Rebecca look anxiously in the audience for her mother. Going to sleep next to Mia and waking up alone.  
  
Bruce never let Rebecca see him vulnerable. He taught his daughter not to rely on anyone but herself. He never disrespected Mia in front of their daughter, though Mia didn't return the favor. All the heartbreak and misery that she had brought them came over him like a tidal wave. He grabbed Amy tight as he cried...  
  
"Shh baby, its ok. I know. I know. I'm here. Shh don't cry..."  
  
Tears streamed down Amy's face. She knew all too well the pain Bruce felt. Michael wasn't a tenth of the father or man Bruce is. She too had attended Lauren's functions alone and made excuses to her little girl when she cried for her daddy. She went to sleep alone at night repeatedly. Amy understood why Bruce repeatedly said that he couldn't be the father: he couldn't face being one with Mia again. He couldn't raise another child alone. Amy tried to subside his fears.  
  
"I'll help you Bruce. I'll always be here for you, even if we break up romantically. You're my best friend above all else. I won't abandon you. I won't. No matter what, you won't be alone. I love you. I'll always love you. I love Rebecca and I'll love this baby. You're a wonderful man and a great father. And this time, you won't be alone. No matter what happens between us. This baby will have you, Becca, me and my family. You know that. God I hope you know that. Don't cry baby, don't cry" Amy cried. She kissed his head and hugged him tight.  
  
Bruce calmed down, but kept his head buried on Amy's chest. He was slightly embarrassed. He hadn't lost control like that since he was a boy and cried in his mother's arms. He took in a deep breath and wiped his face before sitting up.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry. I don't know–" Bruce stopped speaking when he saw that Amy was crying too. It struck him hard that she felt his pain. He never had anyone care for him like this. He grabbed her toward him and held her. The radio was softly playing "Moments in Love" from Art of Noise.  
  
"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... I don't know why... I..." Bruce couldn't find the words. She looked up at him and mouthed "Its ok" as Bruce lowered his head and kissed her.  
  
They kissed passionately, with a fury... a fury that contained the hurt from failed relationships, The hurt of raising children alone, Guilt of choosing selfish and irresponsible people to have children with, The pain of being alone for so long. –They kissed as if they were trying to erase all the mistakes from their past to begin a new future. Their kissing deepened and started to become less innocent.  
  
Bruce leaned back and pulled Amy on top of him as they kissed. Amy slipped her hands under his shirt and stroked his body. Bruce did the same. Amy could 'feel' how much he was enjoying himself. She gyrated her hips slightly against him and began to moan softly. Janet Jackson's "Anytime" now hummed in the background. Bruce started to slide his hands down her sides to her hips. His large hands held her hips, as well as most of her rear end. He started controlling her movement, and then they moved in unison.  
  
Amy sat up and took off her shirt. Bruce kept his eyes locked with hers when she sprang up. Their gaze was filled with lust. He finally looked down from Amy's eyes to her nose... mouth... neck... shoulders... bra... breasts. They looked better than he had fantasized. Amy could 'feel' his approval over what he was seeing. She was pretty content her self; she never 'felt' anything like it before. It was almost frightening  
  
He continued to lower his eyes, following her body line until it met his. Amy followed his eyes. She was excited beyond reason; no man had ever gazed in her eyes as long as Bruce did, when she took off her top. He made her feel so special. He didn't look at her like an object. It was wrong of her to look at him like one but she was dying with curiosity over what she was feeling through his jeans. Amy watched his eyes and noticed where they stopped. She started to undo his pants.  
  
"Amy, no, stop. We shouldn't. Not yet. God, I want to, but this isn't right. I'm sorry." Amy lowered herself back toward his face and met her lips with his. She spoke at this distance, staring in his eyes intensely. She tried to persuade him, her hormones had taken over.  
  
"We love each other. Don't we? Why is it wrong? Why wait?" She put her tongue in his mouth and kissed him deeply. Bruce turned his head, breaking away from her kiss. He ran his hand up and down her back, trying to simmer things down.  
  
"Yeah I love you. That's why I want to wait. I told you, I don't want to just have sex –it's meaningless. I want to make love to you –when it's the right time. 'This' now is emotional overload sex... I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I think we should know each other's minds completely before we get to know each other's bodies. That's the easy part. We're not going to have problems in that department" Bruce coaxed.  
  
He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she laid on him. Amy heard what he was saying, but his body wasn't on the same page yet. Neither was she.  
  
"Everything 'is' right. I know you want me. I want you now" Amy moaned. She began to kiss his neck and chest.  
  
"What I want is to make you happy always. –Not just now, even if that means disappointing you now. I told you Amy, I want you long term..."  
  
Amy was right; his body was 'indicating' something different, but Bruce didn't forget the trouble he had from the last time he didn't think things out. It was hard... uh, rather, it was difficult to say no, but he had to. Just then, Bruce noticed the beginning of "If I Aint Got You", by Alicia Keys, began to play on the radio. He wanted to Amy to listen to it. It might help her understand and maybe forgive him.  
  
"Listen Amy..." She quit kissing his body and laid still, semi-sulking.  
  
"I hear you mister morals–" Bruce gently placed his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Listen to the song." He wrapped his arms around her again.  
...  
some people think that the physical things  
define what's within and I been there before  
–that life's a bore  
so full of the superficial  
  
Some people want it all  
but i don't want nothing all  
if it aint you baby  
if i aint got you baby  
some people want diamond rings  
some just want everything  
but everything means nothing if i aint got you  
  
It was beautiful. Amy had heard the song before and liked it. She never would have imagined anyone dedicating it to her. Suddenly she felt silly for pouting and trying to push things. Amy knew Bruce was right; it wasn't a personal rejection. After all, she had first hand knowledge that he wanted her. She felt slightly guilty for trying to force the issue; it was wrong; they had an understanding, and she had gone against it. She joked to herself, "It's his damn fault for being so sexy!" She heard his heartbeat as she laid resting on his chest.  
  
"Alicia Keys huh? I like it. She's got a point; everything means nothing if you don't have someone special in your life. Someone who really cares... I'm sorry for pushing the issue; I want things to work long term too. I can't imagine life without you. We need to spend some time out of this cabin or we'll keep running into this problem." Amy looked up, attempting to make eye contact.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Let's go for that run now. Work our frustrations out," Bruce joked.  
  
"Ok" Amy started to get up, but Bruce held her tight.  
  
"–Oh and I'm glad you got the concept of the song. In addition to what you said, I want you to know that I only want you. –Nothing and no one but you. You know that I'm going to have to spend time with Mia in order to sort things out. So I want to be clear with you now..."  
  
Bruce scooted up and shifted Amy to the side. He tenderly lifted her chin up in order to look in her eyes.  
  
"... I have no feelings for Mia anymore. You take up all the space in that department –Rebecca gets the other half. Ok?"  
  
Amy was head over heels. Acknowledgement and reassurance is all she had wanted from any man, yet they never gave it. As much as Maxine tried build Amy's self confidence, her father had raised her needy. It seemed to be a quality that destroyed her relationships. But here was Bruce acknowledging her and assuring his devotion. Amy knew right then; Bruce was her soul mate. She could see forever in his eyes.  
  
"I trust you Bruce. I always have; you've never given me reason not to. I'll be here if you need me, and I'll give you space, if you need that. I'll support any decision you make and I won't interfere with Mia. You have my word."  
  
Amy kissed him lightly as a way to end the conversation. She got up and put her shirt back on. Bruce gazed at her beautiful body. She amazed him. He got up to turn off the radio, in an attempt to get his mind off of Amy. Well, get his mind off making love.  
  
His mind still drifted. He wanted Amy so badly, but it had to wait. In good conscience, he wanted to be confident in their relationship, with the minimum of distractions, before they took that leap. He had to resolve things with Mia, and find employment in his new career field.  
  
"Are you going to run in jeans?" Amy caught him off guard.  
  
"No, I'm gonna change. What time is it?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't put my watch on either. I need to get my cell! Hopefully it's not dead."  
  
"Yeah, I need to get mine too. I want to check on Rebecca."  
  
Both of their phones were dead. They were somewhat worried not knowing how long they had been out of reach. They turned the phones on when they connected them to the chargers. Both phones buzzed with messages. 


	14. Messages: Amy

Amy had connected her phone in the bedroom; she might as well keep it with the rest of her things. –Besides, Bruce wanted to call Rebecca and she figured he would like privacy. She scrolled down her list of missed calls... one from home, one from Kyle or Donna and one from David. Amy plopped down on the bed and decided to listen to her voicemail.  
  
"Amy, this is your mother. I know you were having a difficult week and now I just saw David McClaren drive by alone with Victor. I'm not trying to meddle in your life dear. I'm just concerned about you. Vincent and Lauren said they spoke to you and you seemed in good spirits, but please call me and put my mind at ease."  
  
"Aww mom." Amy mumbled. She knew Maxine was having a tough time herself. The Gray family was big on honesty and Ignacio had violated her trust. Amy felt terrible for her mother. It wasn't fair. Maxine had begun to live again after losing Jarred and Ignacio was to thank. But now he broke her heart. Amy thought about her own situation for the past year. It wasn't too different. A failed wedding devastated her self esteem and catapulted her into a destructive relationship with David.  
  
Amy didn't blame David. She held herself accountable; she kept coming back for more. It didn't seem like just yesterday, she was wallowing about her awful relationship with him. Even though she knew she had repeatedly told David what she needed and he just wouldn't comply, Amy felt guilty for abandoning him. It didn't make sense but it was what she felt. She wondered if she misled David into thinking that she had grown accostumed to him putting Kelly above her. As selfish as it sounded, Amy could not compete with another woman, no matter how tragic her story was. She decided to call David and make amends. She didn't even mind taking the blame for the disastrous relationship. Amy decided to listen to the next message.  
  
"Hey Amy. It's Vincent. We're over at Donna's visiting Ariadne and Lauren wants to invite her 'boyfriend' along to the movies. You know what I think about her having a boyfriend, but she's 'your' daughter. Anyway, she's really wants him to go because he's upset over something. Something about his dad changing plans on him. If I don't hear from you within an hour, I'll make an executive decision. Oh and I wanted you to know about Victor because I think it proves you made the right decision; if David'll yo-yo his son around, what makes you think he'll quit doing it to you? Just threw that out there in case you're spending your time reflecting on your life. Like I know you are. And hey, call mom; she's worried about you. Ok, well I'll talk to you later."  
  
A smile beamed on Amy's face. She had spent so much time feeling alone and now she had love from every corner of her life. Her little brother, who had been a great ear to bend, came back. Her daughter agreed that Amy deserved happiness and still looked up to her. Her best friend, who she had been secretly in love with, professed his love for her. Life was picking up for Amy, nothing could spoil her mood. So, she decided to listen to her last message.  
  
"Amy. Its David... Uhm, I didn't want to have this discussion on your voicemail but it seems like 'you're' going to be out town... I love you Amy... All I could think about when I was gone was how everything was going to finally resolve with Kelly's death and I could be with you. I asked for you time. You know this was going on in my life. What kind of man would I be if this wasn't a priority in my life? If you would've just given me time, we could be really happy. We're so good together. I'm going to show you. Kelly's murderer is about to be taken in custody and I'm pushing for trial. I've taken time off to work on the case. Victor is staying with his grandmother while I'm out of town. I'll find you when it's all over. I won't give up on us. I know you're worth the work."  
  
"Is he kidding?" Amy exclaimed in disbelief as she erased her messages. David's message was a day late, dollar short. This reassurance he gave her is all she had been looking for the entire time she was with him. Time after time, David would just leave without notice or he gave Amy no indication he missed her when he was gone. Amy had to be understanding, but David could never return the favor.  
  
She could tell that David WAS beginning to get over his wife's death; he was now giving her what she needed. But it was too late. Amy did have compassion and understanding, but she was above chasing someone who was in love with someone else. Lauren even knew better. She now also had Bruce: someone who saw her as the center of his universe. Someone who would lasso the moon for her. Move mountains. –All that sappy stuff. AND it wasn't for the sex. Amy knew that what she had with Bruce was love: the way she wanted and needed it. She cared about David, but she knew her happiness was with Bruce.  
  
Amy wanted to go see Bruce, but she could hear him still talking on the phone. She remembered she had to call her mother.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Mom, it's me."  
  
"Amy. Are you ok? Where did you run off to?"  
  
"Mom, mom, I'm fine. I'm better than fine –I'm great. I can't give you the details now but I'll give you the shortened version."  
  
"Well that's better than standing in the dark which is where I've been for the last 24 hours Amy."  
  
"I'm sorry mom. I thought Vincent or Lauren would've told you I was getting away for the weekend."  
  
"They did Amy. It's the 'with who', 'doing what', 'where', and 'why' that I didn't get."  
  
"Mom, I'm not a child... And I really can't tell you everything now."  
  
"No Amy, you can. You just won't. Fine, I don't want to interfere in your life. I'm glad you have one. You said you are doing well so that is good enough for me."  
  
"Mom, I just rather tell you in person. I can tell you I'm by Silver Lake. At the cabin that Lolly's great uncle used to own. I'm sorting out my life and things are going great. I–"  
  
Bruce was yelling. Amy wanted to go to him.  
  
"–Uh Mom, I'll be home Sunday. Talk to you then."  
  
"Amy? Is every–" Amy ended the call and went to find Bruce. 


	15. Messages: Bruce

Bruce scrolled down the list of recent calls on his cell. He had missed five calls, all in the last three hours. Three were from the same unknown number, two were from Winnie. He figured the unknown number was Mia. He decided to call Winnie and make sure Rebecca was ok.  
  
"Hello Winnie?"  
  
"Bruce! Where've you been?" Winnie asked, obviously upset.  
  
"I'm sorry Winnie; I decided to get away while Rebecca was with you and I forgot to charge my cell. I just remembered and found the phone dead. I'm using it while it's charging now. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Mia again. You need to call her. She's called here three times. She wants to see Becca. We were at the mall all day. We planned on just stopping by the house for something to eat before going out again to catch a movie. What do you want us to do? Becca doesn't want to see Mia."  
  
"Listen, it's up to Rebecca. I'd rather she spends the weekend with you and I'll just pick her up Sunday. Has Mia talked to Rebecca?"  
  
"No, Mia left messages on my answering machine. Bruce, she sounds frantic. I don't want her showing up at my house –I'll go off."  
  
"Now with Rebecca there, Winnie. Call the cops if she threatens either one of you. Ask for SGT Cross, I know he'll handle the situation right. Go out to eat and catch the movie, I'll pay you back when I get Rebecca. I'm going to call Mia and let her know that you guys made plans for all weekend. I might call back and tell Rebecca to call her. Just don't let Mia trap Rebecca into getting her way. I know you're good for it."  
  
"You know I am Bruce. And I hope you get Mia out of your lives soon. I know you don't like me in your business, but you and Becca deserve better. If your daughter doesn't want to see her mother, you shouldn't either."  
  
"I know Winnie. I'm working on that. I'm done with Mia. She is going to learn to be on our terms or she won't see Rebecca. I'm not dealing with her anymore."  
  
"What do you mean you're working on that? Bruce where are you?"  
  
"Look, you can reach me on the cell –that's all you need to know."  
  
"Tell me one thing... are you done with Mia for 'good'? You've said it before. After all this time, I hope you realized that she aint ever going to change. I know you got a lot of history with her and I really don't mean to be in you business, but mom and I always end up caught in the middle. I'm asking you again; for real, are you done?"  
  
"Winnie, I'm done. Mia is only going to be in my life as the mother of my child. I've moved on."  
  
"I'm glad... Who's the girl?"  
  
"Bye Winnie. Have Rebecca call if she needs anything?"  
  
"Bruce wait. Come on tell me a little!"  
  
Bruce hung up. He decided to call Mia. He had wanted to settle things in person but it didn't seem like it was going to happen. He stared at his cell phone, wondering what she was frantic about. He finally returned the call to the unknown number.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello, someone called me from this number–"  
  
"Bruce, its Mia. I've been calling you all day. You haven't been home all night. Where are you?"  
  
"That's none of your business. What do you want? I said we would talk next week. What is it that can't wait until next week?"  
  
"This must be some girl that you're with that has me waiting until next week for you. Is it Amy? Amy won't let you come out and play Bruce?" Mia replied coyly.  
  
"Mia I'm not in the mood for your games. I went out to get my mind right. Your news gave me a lot to think about. I don't believe you Mia. I know that condom didn't break, I threw it away. It's only been a couple of weeks. It can't be mine, it's too soon."  
  
"Did you know you said her name that night? While you were making love to me, you called for Amy. Did you think I was that white bitch boss of yours?"  
  
"Mia, I don't care what you think I did or what you're accusing me of. If the baby is mine, it will be proved with a paternity test. And I'll seek full custody. I won't have you manipulating my life anymore."  
  
"You're right Bruce about the condom; you did throw it away. But after your indiscretion, I thought we needed something to rekindle our love. You always wanted a big family. Or is it now you would rather a pack of zebras?"  
  
Bruce was stunned. He couldn't believe what Mia just told him. Did she actually fish out the condom from the trash and use it to impregnate herself? She lost her mind. She lost her mind and he was actually going to bring another child in the world with her. He couldn't believe she took things this far. It didn't make sense. Mia always rejected being stable with him. Now she wanted a family? "Is that what you did Mia? You really used the condom to get yourself pregnant? You're ready to spend 9 months of pregnancy and labor to win me over? You're leaving modeling? Having one child is one thing, do you know what it does to a woman's body having a second child. You'll need plastic surgery. Did you even think about any of that before your sick little trick? Did you bother to think what effect it would have on the child? Did you think about anything or anyone besides yourself? No Mia, you didn't. Because that's your problem Mia, you only think about number one. I don't love you anymore. Hell, I don't even like you. You're damn right I fantasized about someone else that night, I can't stand you. I'm tired of your selfishness and self-centered attitude. I'm tired of you keeping Rebecca and I in an emotional prison. Your little girl doesn't want to even see you now. She isn't going to be at your whim anymore. And now you're going to have another baby? Another one to neglect and use to you heart's desire? No Mia, I won't let you. I'll do whatever it takes to obtain sole custody. You don't deserve the blessing of a child. A child deserves a mother who cherishes it and sacrifices for it. You want to talk about Amy? Let's talk about Amy. She's been through hell trying to raise her daughter right. She stayed in a loveless marriage trying to reconcile, for her daughters sake. When she realized it was not going to happen, she didn't stay there for her daughter to see her at a man's whim. Amy left an established career to move back home with her mother. She didn't move back in with mom for the prestige behind it, she did it to surround her daughter with family and raise her with love. She took a step back from the glamorous world of corporate law to wallow in the dungeons of juvenile justice. Amy's made sacrifices all for the benefit of her daughter, something you know nothing about. I'd be fortunate to have someone half as remarkable as Amy, but fortune hasn't come my way –I fell pray to you."  
  
Just then arms came around his waist from behind, Bruce jumped. Amy was standing behind him, embracing him. It calmed him to have Amy hold him. He wrapped his free arm across hers. He wondered how long she had been listening. It didn't matter though; he didn't regret anything he said. If anything, he wished he could tell Mia that he 'was' with Amy –that she was standing right behind him, that he loved her.  
  
"Well Bruce, don't hold back, tell me how you really feel. I'm glad you finally grew a set. All these years, I wondered if you ever would have the balls to take what you want in life. I guess you do now. Unfortunately I had relied on you settling. I decided to settle too. I was going to be the little woman you wanted and provide Rebecca with a stable mother. But that all changed the night you called out someone else's name when we made love."  
  
"We didn't make love Mia. We haven't made love since I was in college. All we had was sex. And its cost me more than I ever dreamed."  
  
"It's going to continue to cost you. I want an abortion Bruce. I can't deal with you in my life either. But its up to you Bruce, pony up $2000 and keep me out of your life. Pay, or live with the fact that I'll be raising this one how I see fit. Even with a judge in your pocket, it will be really difficult for you to take a new born away form its mother. Go back to Amy and think about it, you know how to reach me." And with that, Mia hung up.  
  
Bruce was stunned; he held the phone next to his ear even though the call was done. After a few seconds he dropped his hand from his ear.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" Amy asked with great concern. She could tell that things weren't well with Bruce.  
  
"No Amy..." Bruce unwrapped Amy's and turned to face her. He looked distraught.  
  
"... Mia wants me to pay for an abortion."  
  
"What? How could she ask you that? She knows you don't believe in abortions."  
  
"That's why she asked me. She's infuriated with me... Amy she's in a state that I've never heard her in. I know we probably said some stuff out of anger, but Mia sounded cold and calculated..."  
  
Bruce put the phone down on the end table and sat on the couch. Amy followed him and sat close. She could feel his apprehension over what he had to say.  
  
"What is it? Bruce, you can tell me anything. Trust me."  
  
"Amy, I do trust you... I'm going to tell you, it's just hard to deal with." Bruce spoke without looking up. Then his demeanor changed, as if he was facing the music; he sat up and looked in her eyes.  
  
"If you remember, when I told Mia she could stay with me, it was just for her to get on her feet. She mentioned wanting to be a better mother to Rebecca and in so many words, she insinuated on working things out between us. But I've heard it all before Amy. Even still, I felt I owed it to Rebecca to give Mia yet another chance. So I tried again, but this time things were different. I just didn't care what Mia did, and for some reason: it really bothered her."  
  
Bruce grabbed Amy's hands. He knew the next information he had to give her was really personal. He wanted to assure her that it was old news. He caressed her hands as he spoke.  
  
"We never had a problem in the bedroom and it was common for us to share it on occasion. Even though I put my foot down and told her I wasn't falling for her games, I did. It was difficult to deny her. As the mother of my child, I guess I always had a soft spot. Well this last time, things were different; I wasn't falling to any of her advances..."  
  
Amy looked at him intently and saw a look of discomfort come over him again. She squeezed his hand to prompt him to continue. "Then came the day that you and I had that talk about interracial relationships. Amy, I really believe most of what I said: I believe in black families. It 'would' be ideal to find a beautiful black Catholic woman. But she couldn't stop me from loving you. I lied to you and myself that day. It drove me insane for the rest of that night. It made matters worse that you cried in my arms. I felt somewhat responsible. You were looking to me to vindicate your belief in love and I made you realize how all alone you are in the world."  
  
"No Bruce. Well it did hurt what you said. But you still comforted me. It did me a world of justice to be held. It didn't matter what you had said, actions speak louder than words."  
  
"But it ate me up inside Amy. I was filled with conflict. I told you what I had programmed myself to say, and it was killing me to hold in what I felt, especially after holding you in my arms. When I told you that you didn't need a reason –I think my subconscious was trying to tell 'me' something. I spent the rest of that day being haunted by our conversation. I can't explain why it affected me so. I thought I had gotten used to suppressing my feelings for you. Regardless, I couldn't get the conversation out of my mind... I had a couple of drinks hoping to clear my mind. When that didn't work, I came across the ridiculous idea that sex might work..."  
  
Bruce lowered his eyes again. It was difficult to maintain eye contact telling Amy this.  
  
"...Maybe focusing my attention on another woman would get you off of my mind. So I decided that I wouldn't dismiss Mia if she approached me that night. It was such a stupid thing to do. I don't have any excuse. I thought about stopping quite a few times, I don't know why I didn't. I wasn't even enjoying it; it wasn't Mia that I wanted to be with. My mind stayed on you. I ended up fantasizing about being with you –to the point that I actually envisioned you and said your name...."  
  
Amy couldn't help but smile. It wasn't the right time so she quickly hid it. Just a few seconds earlier, she had not been so enlightened; hearing Bruce explain his indiscretion, but her heart fluttered knowing that he fantasized about her.  
  
"...I wasn't sure I even said it out loud, but I did. Mia never let me know then. The next day she took off. I knew something wasn't right because there was always a period of civility between us when we used to rekindle in the past. Oddly I didn't care. It was like the tables were turned. She had used me for so many years that missing the 'honeymoon' didn't matter. I felt bad that she left Rebecca in that matter, but even she's grown accustomed to Mia's breezing in and out of our lives. I've known Mia to be selfish and self centered, but not deranged. She used the condom I wore to get pregnant."  
  
Silence filled the air. Amy was speechless. She now completely understood Bruce's distressed disposition. She leaned into Bruce and hugged him. It was all she could think to do. 


	16. Liar Liar Pizza's on Fire

Bruce sat, holding Amy against him. Her support made his heart less heavy. He couldn't think of a solution, but he felt less vulnerable sitting with Amy in his arms. Memories of Mia flooded his brain: good and bad. The bad outweighed the good.  
  
He remembered being completely in love with Mia. He thought she was so beautiful, sexy and alive. He loved her free spirit and pride. He was proud to have her. But Mia never returned his affections. She loved herself more than she loved anyone. Bruce thought it was her confidence; how free and independent she was. Mia had him under a spell. He continued to love her when she disappeared for days at a time. He thought he loved her enough for both of them.  
  
Things changed drastically for Bruce when Rebecca was born. Sure, Mia never seemed excited about the pregnancy, but Bruce dismissed it as the difficulty of carrying a baby. It was the day of delivery that he knew something wasn't right. Mia was distant from her baby. Bruce initially tried to believe that she was just exhausted from the labor, but days, weeks, and months went by with no change in her disposition. It hurt him deeply. He felt his baby was perfect and beautiful. He couldn't comprehend how her own mother didn't love her as he did.  
  
Mia only doted on her daughter in the presence of others. While at home alone, Mia wouldn't have anything to do with Rebecca. She constantly left her with Bruce's mother or sister. So much so, Bruce stopped his pre-law education and began working night court full-time. He cared for his daughter during the day, sleeping only during her naps and visits from family members. Mia began to disappear again. Even at age 3 when Rebecca began to have epileptic seizures, Mia would only be around after emergencies. She made it clear that she didn't want a family. It broke Bruce's heart.  
  
It never made any sense why they were ever together. What did Mia get out of their relationship? Maybe she hoped to ride on Bruce's aspirations. He was going to be a lawyer. He had the drive and determination. Or maybe Mia did love him in her own way. Bruce never felt it. All he ever felt was neglected and used. Just like he did now. He thought he had finally turned the tables on Mia, against his better judgment. But it was she who was getting the last laugh.  
  
Amy shifted quietly in front of him, snapping him out of his daze. She put her feet up on the couch and snuggled her head into his shoulder as if she was going to sleep. Bruce breathed in her hair. He loved how she smelled. How she felt against him. She was happily sitting there for his comfort. Not saying a word, just letting him think things out. Or she could be falling asleep. Either way, she wasn't there only worried about herself. Amy didn't seem to ever have it in her to be selfish.  
  
Bruce's stomach grumbled and startled Amy.  
  
"Sorry. That was loud wasn't it?" chuckled Bruce.  
  
"That's ok. It must be about that time. I bought some frozen pizzas."  
  
Amy slid her feet off the couch in attempt to make dinner. Bruce embraced her, preventing her from getting up.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Bruce asked softly while holding Amy tight.  
  
"A little," Amy responded with a big smile on her face. She enjoyed being in his arms, even if she faced away from him. Bruce's voice sounded as if he was in a lighter mood.  
  
"Do you want to talk?" Amy rubbed his arms wrapped around her as she asked.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Anything... Anything on your mind?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about me?" Amy asked as she turned to face him.  
  
Feeling that the situation was becoming intense, she quickly laid her head on his chest to keep their bargain. Bruce lifted her chin up to make eye contact.  
  
"How special you are. How selfless and giving. How you fulfill all that I've been missing in life."  
  
He gently pushed her hair away from her face with his other hand. His eyes glowed with happiness. Amy beamed to see him lighten up. Flattery wasn't bad either.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself," she said with a smirk.  
  
Their eyes wandered down to each other's mouths. Amy kept her mouth slightly opened, ready for Bruce to meet her lips. Bruce felt tensions rise so he kissed Amy quickly on the forehead instead and pulled her toward his chest for a hug. Slightly disappointed, she returned the hug half effort, but then rubbed her hands up and down his back in acceptance.  
  
"Glad you think so. Let's get them pizzas in the oven."  
  
They both stood up and head toward the kitchen. Bruce's cell phone rang.  
  
"I'll get the pizzas, you answer your phone," Amy suggested softly. Bruce bowed his head in appreciation.  
  
He looked at the cell. It was Mia again.  
  
"Hello" Bruce said impatiently.  
  
"I'm so sorry Bruce. I'm so sorry..." Mia voice broke as she began to cry.  
  
"You should be Mia. Never in a million years would I have figured you'd stoop–"  
  
"I lied Bruce... I'm not pregnant. I should've never told you that. I was devastated that night. –You called out another woman's name. I was your one and only. Me. I'm in trouble Bruce and I know you won't help me now that you're in love with someone else. I'm in trouble Bruce. I'm in really big trouble," Mia sobbed.  
  
A river of emotions ran through Bruce. He couldn't speak. Mia had put him through emotional agony in the last 24 hours. There was a feeling of relief knowing that he wouldn't father another child with this horrible excuse for a woman. He also felt an unspeakable rage. Bruce contemplated hanging up on Mia, but he thought about Rebecca. He owed it to her to hear Mia out.  
  
"What trouble are you in?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Mia regained her composure and began to explain.  
  
"Remember the spa I had opened up in New York? Well I got in over my head. My girls tried to tell me, but you know me Bruce –I didn't listen. I was spending more than the money coming in. I tried to get loans to save it, but I wouldn't qualify. Well I met someone who said they knew someone who could help me out. He'd front the money, if he could do a little business at the spa. I didn't think anything of it. Not until, I was approached by the feds. They had been tipped that this guy was frequenting my spa. He's a kingpin drug dealer. The feds couldn't make the connection between him and me, he owned all his establishments and the spa was in my name. I was too scared to tell them what I had done. So that's the real reason I had closed shop and went to Europe. But I still had that man's money; that's why I came back. I thought that a little time cooled things off and I could give him his money back. I thought he would appreciate that I avoided the authorities, but he wants interest on his money Bruce! I've collected it all except two thousand dollars and I'm supposed to have it to him by next Friday. Can you help me?"  
  
Amy had walked back in the living room and looked at Bruce with great concern. He was furious. Once again, Mia had made decisions solely to serve her. He wanted to tell her that she had made her bed and now she'd have to sleep in it. Maybe this would teach her a lesson. Bruce stayed focused on Amy to keep him calm.  
  
"You need to contact the feds Mia. How do you know that once you give this guy the money, he'll just call it even? That's not how it works sometimes. If he's some high ranking drug dealer, he may just take his money and kill you to make a point. Even rape you before hand, just for kicks. Money doesn't solve this one Mia. And I can't protect you. If you don't know who to trust, let me make some calls. I'll have a contact for you by Monday. Listen to me Mia: You're Rebecca's mother, no matter what –she needs her mother. Don't do anything stupid. Don't talk to this guy until you've talked to the feds. Stay where you're at and wait for my phone call Monday. Once this is done Mia, we're through. I don't want you in my life anymore. We only see and talk to each other when it concerns Becca. I have no feelings for you outside of the role you play in my daughter's life. I've stayed out of your life and now I ask that you stay out of mine."  
  
"You've made yourself clear... You were clear our last night together. If you help me with this, I will grant your wishes. But Bruce, you have to help me. I mean –I won't consider any kind of plea. I want complete immunity and protection. And if anything happens to me, you'll have to be the one to answer to Rebecca. So, as long as we keep that in perspective –I'll respect your wishes and I'll wait for your call. But I'm no fool Bruce, just because you love someone new, and have that judge in your pocket –I won't have you setting me up. That wouldn't be any 'help'," responded Mia in an icy tone.  
  
The nerve of this woman. Here he offers to help and she still wants things her way. Still making demands on him. Still trying to manipulate him. But it didn't daunt Bruce. He knew she had no recourse. She couldn't guilt him this time; he wasn't the one who made poor choices. But for Rebecca's sake, he would notify his contacts, and they would work things out with Mia. It would be out of his hands.  
  
"We'll talk Monday."  
  
"Monday it is."  
  
And with that, the call ended. Amy began to approach Bruce. She stopped just a foot in front of him.  
  
"What happened?" she asked him gently, looking at him with great concern.  
  
Bruce put the phone on the table and embraced Amy. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight with her head nestled on his chest. She was worried about what burden he had to carry now. Amy knew something seemed different.  
  
"You want the long version or short version?"  
  
"I'll take what you give me," she softly replied.  
  
"To sum things up: Mia should no longer have any part in my life other than being Rebecca's mother. She lied about the pregnancy. She needed money for some trouble she got herself in. I may spend Monday trying to help her, but after that –we won't be exchanging any words that are not directly related to Rebecca." He let out a sigh.  
  
"So I guess its good news?" Amy asked cautiously.  
  
"Not for Mia. I don't think she realizes fully what she's gotten herself into. But I'm not getting too involved in this. Her selfish choices are catching up with her. After Monday, I only have one woman to focus my attention on. You'll have my complete and undivided attention. I guess you could say its good news for us."  
  
A strong aroma filled the room. Amy jumped.  
  
"The pizzas are burning!" she exclaimed as she ran to the kitchen.  
  
Bruce watched her take off and laughed. Crazy woman. How he loved that crazy woman. He quickly followed her in and helped fan out the burnt smell. There was a more distinguishing smell than burnt pizza.  
  
"It was supposed to be 30 minutes on 400 degrees. What did I do wrong?"  
  
Bruce took out the pizzas with an oven mitt and looked at them.  
  
"Are you supposed to put them in there with the cardboard underneath?"  
  
"Cardboard? I didn't see cardboard."  
  
Amy had a disappointed look. Bruce looked at her pitiful expression.  
  
"This just means I'll have to take you out somewhere." He smiled, embracing her again.  
  
"Yeah?" Amy smiled back.  
  
"Yep. Guess I'm going on that run with jeans on after all."  
  
They scurried in different directions; Amy shut off the oven, got her purse and cell phone. Bruce grabbed his wallet, cell and keys. He put his arm around Amy and they walked out of the cabin together.  
  
"Where to my lady?" he asked while opening Amy's door and helping her in.  
  
"Oh, just up the road used to be a little diner. Let see if it still there."  
  
Bruce got in and started the Navigator. And off they went. 


	17. Dot's Tea and Lit Eyes

They drove away discussing Mia's predicament. Amy complimented Bruce for having the patience to deal with Mia. Bruce explained how it had more to do with his love for Rebecca. Amy also complimented him on that. They began to talk about their daughters. After a 20 minute drive, they finally arrived at the diner.  
  
Same location, same old diner. Amy wondered in disbelief how a place could stay the same for 20 years. Actually, it had an older feel than that. They got out of the vehicle and went inside. Only three patrons inside. Five people total with the cook and waitress. The jukebox was still there. And the oversized booths. This place probably hadn't changed since the 50's.  
  
"Quaint," Bruce said, remembering Amy's words about the cabin.  
  
He could sense her hesitation and tried to put her mind at ease. He smiled at her and took her hand in his. They took a corner booth. The waitress came over with glasses of water and menus. She was a fair looking woman, about their age. Her name tag read 'Dot'. Amy thought they were in a time warp; she considered 'Dot' to be a typical 50's waitress name. Dot seemed pleasant. She looked to be around the same age as Bruce and Amy.  
  
"I'll give you a minute to look those over," Dot said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks" Bruce and Amy replied in unison.  
  
Bruce was slightly self-conscience. He worried about encountering any prejudice. So far, no one seemed to harbor any. Besides Dot, no one else paid them any attention.  
  
"Do you know what you want?" Amy asked, noticing Bruce wasn't looking at the menu.  
  
"Besides you?" he shot back, making Amy smile.  
  
"Don't toy with me in a public place. I have no shame" she replied with a very mischievous grin as she ran her foot up his leg.  
  
"Down tiger. What are you having?"  
  
"The pot roast sounds interesting but I'm going to go with a simple soup and sandwich."  
  
"Cant go wrong with that... I'll try the pot roast."  
  
They put their menus down and looked at each other. An awkward silence filled the air. Finally Bruce broke the silence.  
  
"Plans for tonight? You still want to do that run?"  
  
"Not now. Maybe in the morning. I didn't have any ideas for tonight. Maybe we'll get back in time to watch the sunset. It's beautiful by the lake."  
  
"A beautiful sunset with a beautiful woman. How did I get so lucky?"  
  
He grinned while gazing in her eyes. Amy beamed and lowered her eyes for a second in a bashful response. Dot returned.  
  
"So what'll I get you two lovebirds?"  
  
Dot's comment jolted the both of them. Bruce cleared his throat.  
  
"A turkey club on rye with potato soup for the lady, and a pot roast special for me."  
  
"And to drink?"  
  
"Iced Tea."  
  
"Ok... turkey club on rye, potato soup, pot roast special and two teas."  
  
"With lemon," added Amy.  
  
"Gotcha. Coming right up."  
  
Dot collected the menus and hurried back behind the counter. Bruce watched her; he wondered if there was any malice behind Dot's comment. She put in the order and began to make their teas. Dot looked up and saw Bruce looking at her. She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"So what's next for us Bruce?" Amy questioned.  
  
Amy thought it was a good time as any to discuss how they would proceed in their new relationship. She also didn't like how Bruce was following their waitress with his eyes.  
  
"I've got to find a job and give notice."  
  
"Are we going back to work and pretend nothing happened until then?"  
  
"We need to be careful. And it's not realistic to plan a weekend away each week."  
  
"So we ARE going to act as if nothing is going on."  
  
"Amy, in time, I can declare my love for you to the whole world, if that's what you want. I don't think we should do anything to jeopardize your career. You need a breather too, reputation wise. It isn't going to look good for you fraternizing with your CSO when you were just chasing a district attorney. You'll look desperate and you're above that."  
  
His words hurt, but she hated to admit that he was right. Amy had found happiness, and now she had to wait on it. It didn't seem fair. She slumped back in her bench sulking. Bruce shared her disappointment but he knew it was for the best. Amy quickly responded.  
  
"As if I haven't looked desperate all this time with David? The cleaning lady offered to set me up with her son for crying out loud! I just don't care Bruce. I'm tired of waiting on happiness. You can't just offer me something and then take it away."  
  
Amy's eyes welled up with tears. Bruce didn't know what to say. He leaned over, trying to reach for her as Dot walked up with their meals.  
  
"Soup and sandwich for the lady and pot roast for the gentleman. I'll be back with your teas. I had to brew some and put it on ice."  
  
"Thank you," Bruce replied softly.  
  
Dot stood for a second, looking back and forth between Bruce and Amy. There was a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Ok, be back in a jiff."  
  
They sat solemnly staring at their plates. Bruce started to speak.  
  
"Amy, I'm not taking anything away. I told you how I feel about you and none of that is going to change. There's just no reason to put your career on the line. We'll be together soon. Besides, I'd rather you be with a promising child psychologist than your subordinate," Bruce jested, trying to make light of the situation.  
  
Her disposition wasn't changing. She sat quietly, stirring her soup with her spoon. She raised her eyes to look out the diner window. Dot returned with the teas and lemon.  
  
"Are your meals ok?" she asked noticing that neither of them had touched their plates.  
  
"They're fine. Thank you," Bruce quickly responded.  
  
Amy meekly faced Dot and gave her a feeble smile.  
  
"Ok. Holler if you need me. I'll leave you two alone." And she dashed off to the counter.  
  
Amy looked at Bruce. She brushed the wetness on the corner of her eyes as she began to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're right. I'm being irrational. What's another couple of lonely weeks? I've had a lifetime of it. I should be used to it."  
  
She turned her attention to her sandwich and began to eat. Bruce felt responsible; the reality was that he HAD offered love but was asking her to wait. Just as David McClaren had been doing to her.  
  
"Amy–"  
  
"No Bruce. You made it clear," Amy cut him off, choking down her sandwich. "My job is important. And it's important what other's think of me. And it's important that I don't lower my standards. My happiness must come after all that."  
  
"No Amy, your happiness IS priority... I'll request to be transferred Monday. You're right: Who knows how long it'll take me to find another job. I'm so used to keeping my feelings hid and just enjoying my time with you at work that its simple for me to stay in that mind frame. You don't deserve that. And after all the hugs and kisses we've shared, it's not realistic for me to think that we can continue to work with each other as if nothing's happened."  
  
Amy's eyes finally lit up. She was touched that Bruce was trying to accommodate her. Men had always tried to commandeer her. Bruce really understood her. She was falling for him harder by the second. Bruce was relieved to finally see her mood perk up.  
  
"You're a wonderful, wonderful man. If only you knew."  
  
"Behind every wonderful man is a phenomenal woman... Now come on, let's eat. We have a sunset to catch."  
  
They discussed what work was going to be like when they returned: who would Bruce end up working for, Donna's reaction to being Amy's CSO, Donna's reaction to why Bruce was transferring. They agreed that they wouldn't go broadcasting their relationship because it really wasn't anyone's business. But if they were no longer working together, they wouldn't have to worry about being seen together outside of work. They did briefly consider finding Ian and kissing in front of him, but they would save that until Bruce gave notice. Finally the subject of David McClaren came up.  
  
"Are you going to tell McClaren about us?"  
  
"He's going to be busy with his wife's killer. One of my messages was from him. He expects me to wait for him and patch things up when he's through with the case. I didn't get through to him last night. God that feels like so long ago. I can't believe just yesterday I was so alone and miserable. I'll call him and reiterate that things are over."  
  
"But are you going to tell him you're with me?" Bruce asked in a very interested manner.  
  
"I thought it wasn't anyone's business? Weren't we just telling Donna because she's our friend? I'm sure once we tell her, everyone will know. –Let's not tell Donna either. Let everyone guess. They'll already wonder why you asked for a transfer."  
  
Amy evaded the question again. Bruce was let down. He gave his heart to Amy, but was hers not completely his?  
  
"It isn't anyone's business, especially McClaren's, but is that the real reason you won't tell him? Are you afraid to tell him? Do you still have feelings for David McClaren?"  
  
Amy had told McClaren yesterday that their relationship was, but it worried Bruce that Amy seemed to avoid the question. She now saw the alarm in Bruce's eyes and decided to set his mind at ease.  
  
"I thought I was really falling for David. I think in the back of my mind, I felt sorry for him: I learned while I was in criminal about his wife's death. I figured he was in need as much as I was. –I think that's what kept me pursuing him. It started out as a challenge at first; here was this guy who said he wasn't interested but acted like he was, I'd see if he really could resist me. He seemed like someone who could need me as much as I needed him. But David isn't over his wife and I'm tired of chasing him..."  
  
Dot returned to their table to clear their plates.  
  
"Can I offer you guys any coffee or dessert? We have ice cream, apple pie –can make that alamode, the same goes for the cherry cobbler."  
  
Amy and Bruce motioned each other that they weren't interested. Bruce answered.  
  
"No thank you. Just the check please."  
  
"Glad to see you've patched things up. I was getting worried. You two are such a cute couple. Well here's the tab. Come back and see us–"  
  
"–Does the jukebox work?" interjected Amy out of the blue.  
  
"It sure does. Seventy five cents for a song."  
  
"Thank you. Thanks for everything," Amy replied as she dug in her purse.  
  
"My pleasure. You take care."  
  
Bruce was taken a little off guard by Dot's compliment. He had been on guard against for all the ugliness involved with interracial dating, but in the last 24 hours they had received the opposite. –From both races. He relaxed a little more, and then Bruce remembered Amy had been talking about David McClaren.  
  
"You were saying about McClaren," prompted Bruce.  
  
"Oh yeah. Where was I?"  
  
"You were falling for him. It was a challenge to you at first. He seemed needy, but he isn't over his wife and you're tired of chasing him."  
  
"You 'were' listening," Amy said coyly. "The bottom line is: it's over. He can't love me like I need. Like you can. David isn't the one for me. You are."  
  
"But do you still have feelings for him?"  
  
"I've spent the last seven months with the man. He isn't a bad person, just not the right man for me. It would be a lie if I told you I had no feelings for him. We have history, just as I did with Stu. The important thing is that I'm not in love with him. But I've always been in love with you and I'm here with you now."  
  
A smile appeared back on Bruce's face. Amy finally said what he was waiting to hear: she wasn't in love with anyone but him. His eyes lit up and he nodded a silent thank you. Amy smiled back as she got out three quarters from her purse and dashed for the jukebox. Bruce just sat and watched Amy. She stared at the machine for a minute.  
  
"Perfect," she said under her breath.  
  
She put the coins in and made a selection. A soft melody began. Amy strut back toward Bruce with a big smile.  
  
"I dedicate this song to you. Care to dance?"  
  
Bruce chuckled as he got up. Amy held his hand and led Bruce in front of the jukebox. Patti LaBelle was singing "If Only You Knew." Bruce held Amy across her waist as she laid her head against his chest and her hands on his shoulders. They held each other close as they danced slowly.  
  
I must of rehearsed my lines  
A thousand times  
Until I had them memorized  
But when I get up the nerve  
To tell you the words  
They never seem to come out right  
  
If only you knew  
How much I do  
To love you  
If only you knew  
How much I do  
Do need you...  
  
They moved in silence. Words were no longer necessary. Though they had known each other for 6 years and had gone through many trials and tribulations together; Bruce and Amy were never closer than they were as they danced.  
  
...If, If, If only  
you don't know how much  
you don't know  
I said you don't know how much I need you  
  
The song ended and Amy slowly parted from Bruce. New patrons entering, put off an impending kiss. Bruce reached for Amy's hand instead.  
  
"Still want to catch the sunset Beautiful?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They strolled hand in hand to their vehicle without a care in the world. A simple meal at the diner resolved so many issues they had to discuss. Now Bruce and Amy hurried back to the cabin to catch the sunset. The day had shaped up nicely, the evening held much promise yet. 


	18. In The Still of The Night

The sunset was truly beautiful. They made it back to the cabin just in time. Amy fetched the blanket she brought, laid it down in a nice spot and sat down. Bruce sat directly behind her and cradled her in his arms. As they drove from the diner they had made small talk about the cabin and its surroundings, but now they sat quietly as they watched the day's end.

Bruce nestled against Amy's hair and breathed in her wonderful scent. He rested his chin on top of her head. They stayed silent as the sun descended, each in deep thought about the recent events that brought them there together. Amy grabbed Bruce's arms and squeezed them tighter around her. Everything was so serene: only the sounds of nature could be heard outside of their breaths. Amy could feel his heart pound behind her. She caressed his hands as they rested around her waist. Bruce nuzzled her ear playfully in return as the sun finally set. Bruce spoke softly.

"We should get inside before the mosquitoes notice us."

"Ok"

He placed his hands at her sides and assisted Amy in getting up. She extended her hands to Bruce to help him get to his feet. Their eyes met and they silently thanked one another as he rose. They stood inches away from each other, hand in hand. Amy looked away as if she couldn't bear to face him any longer. She yearned for him terribly. Bruce shared her sentiments. It was the most beautiful evening with the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He pulled her towards him and embraced her. They held each other tight. Amy rested her cheek against his chest and Bruce lowered his head to hers.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back as she looked up into his eyes again.

Their lips met softly and they kissed gently. Amy wrapped her leg around his and pressed against him. Her hormones were going through the roof. Her movement aroused him. He broke away quickly, embarrassed that Amy might feel exactly how _happy_ he was getting. Bruce tried to rationalize his actions by swatting at an imaginary bug.

"We better get inside."

Amy nodded in agreement. She bent over to get the blanket.

"No, I'll get it. You go ahead inside. I wouldn't want you to get bit," Bruce said with an earnest look.

She smiled in appreciation, turned around and started toward the cabin. The 'swatting the bug' trick didn't work: Amy had felt what her actions were doing to him. They both could use cold showers. She decided to take one.

Amy entered the cabin and there was still a lingering scent of burnt cardboard and cheese even with the windows open for ventilation while they were gone. She decided to check the candles she had bought to see if they were scented. Bruce entered the cabin.

"Hey, can you close the windows? I'm going to light some candles to get rid of the smell that's left and then I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok. But I can light the candles while you shower," he offered as he closed a window.

"No you –Are you going to shower?" Amy asked, not realizing the implication.

"With _you_?" Bruce asked, looking like a deer in headlights.

"NO! No. I was just asking because I might be awhile and I wouldn't want to use up all the hot water if you were going to shower. I can light the candles while you shower. So jump on in if you're going to."

Bruce let out a small chuckle when she explained.

"Ok. I'll shower first... You're not good at subtlety. If a brother stinks, just tell him he stinks. You don't have to light candles and make excuses for me to bathe," he chided her.

"Aight!" Amy shot back.

They laughed as they went their separate ways; Amy to the bedroom to find the candles and Bruce to the living room to get a change of clothes and toiletries. She started opening the candles and he started a shower.

The candles were scented. Amy thought it would be best to place them where they were sleeping so they didn't have to breathe in the unpleasant odor in their slumber. She lit some in the bedroom and then headed to the living room. She noticed the blanket on the sofa. Amy didn't think it was right for Bruce to sleep on the blanket they had just sat on outside. She went to the linen closet to see if she could find something better.

Two for two! There were only a few towels left out, the rest of the linen were enclosed in protective bags. There was even a bag that contained pillows. This was too good to be true. Amy dragged the bags to the living room, rushing to set things up and surprise Bruce.

She pulled out the bed sheets and draped one on the sofa. Then Amy pulled out a pillow and put a pillow case on it. She put the pillow on the sofa, got out another sheet and laid it on the sofa. Finally she scurried to light the candles. Bruce still hadn't left the bathroom so she decided to bring the linen bags back. As she headed to the linen closet, Bruce was calling her.

"Amy!"

"Yeah?"

"I need a towel."

"Ok. Be right there."

Amy threw the bags into the open linen closet. She grabbed a towel out and it felt like sandpaper. She remembered that she had brought some.

"Hang on, these are crusty. Let me grab one from my bag."

"What are you going to use?"

"I brought a couple. I'll be fine."

Amy loved how sweet Bruce was being even though it wasn't anything new. He always looked out for her. She always adored him for it. She grabbed a towel from her bag and dashed back to the bathroom.

"Got it. Can I come in?"

"Uh... if you close your eyes. –Never mind, just come in."

Amy's heart fluttered for a moment; her mind was in the gutter. To her disappointment, Bruce was hiding behind the shower curtain. Well half of him was. It wasn't a complete let down. Amy gazed at his exposed skin. She never imagined how muscular his torso was. His shoulders were massive and his skin glistened as water beaded down.

"Amy? Towel please."

Bruce motioned Amy with his extended hand. He had a smirk on his face. Amy snapped out of her trance and placed the hand in his towel. She leaned in, trying to get a sneak peak.

"Hey! Get outta here," Bruce barked with a playful tone.

He swatted at Amy with the towel. Amy looked back up at his face with a mischievous grin. She headed towards the door.

"Damn," she said under her breath as she stepped out.


	19. On The Couch

Amy got a beer out of the fridge. She regretted not bringing a wine from home. The beer was not a bad substitute; it was icy cold which helped cool her down. Bruce's body was hot and it made her pretty hot under the collar. She opened the beer and headed for the living room.

She walked over to the radio and turned it on. Amy wondered why no one ever put a TV in the cabin. She plopped onto the end of the sofa opposite of the pillow. A DJ introduced the next song: "Kiss of Life" by Sade. She liked the song; it was soothing, probably better than anything on TV.

_...There must have been an angel by my side_

_Something heavenly came down from above_

_He led me to you_

_He led me to you_

_He built a bridge to your heart_

_All the way_

_How many tons of love inside_

_I can't say..._

Everything would be perfect if she had some wine. Amy never really paid attention to the lyrics before. It made her think of Bruce. She was wondering what was taking him so long when he stepped into the room.

"Hey lady..."

He stopped and looked at the candles lit in the living room and the sheets on the sofa. A big grin appeared on his face. Amy immediately sat up and put her beer down. He took her off guard with his entrance. She looked him over. She had never seen Bruce dress so casual. He had on a tank top with a simple pair of cotton athletic shorts. She thought he looked delicious. Amy tried to keep her eyes from wandering over 'all' his bulges.

"... To what do I owe this honor? Were you afraid I was going to smother you in the covers again tonight?" he asked with a sly grin.

It never occurred to Amy that Bruce might've wanted to share the bed again. She felt like slapping herself on the forehead. Her pained expression made it clear.

"No I just thought... you said... uh –you might want..."

Bruce had walked toward her as she fumbled for an explanation. He bent down and brought her to her feet as he interrupted her.

"...I thought it would be– "

"–A really sweet thing to do and I love you for it."

Amy went from flabbergasted to warm and tingly all over. He gave her a hug to emphasize his gratitude and kept her in his arms as he continued to speak.

"Great minds think alike. I hope you don't mind: I took the liberty of taking the candles in the bedroom to the bathroom. I cleaned up the tub and ran you a bath. I remember you saying you liked candlelit baths or something to that effect."

"Your memory serves you right."

"I'll put these in the bedroom for you while you're in the bath. Now off with you my lady."

He stepped to the side in a chivalrous manner and swung his right hand out motioning Amy to head to the bathroom.

"Ok, let me get my things."

She started to head away but turned around quickly and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You're wonderful," Amy said with a great big smile.

"You're not half bad yourself."

"What happened to Mr. Mushy from last night?" she asked with a slightly disappointed expression.

Bruce gave her a quizzical look.

"I really liked when you called me baby," Amy explained with a slight whine.

"Oh that... I get that way when I'm tired," Bruce explained nonchalantly.

"Aren't you tired?" Amy teased.

"No," he answered simply.

"You're rotten," she said as she shoved him playfully and gave him a disgusted look.

"That must be some kind of record. Wonderful to rotten in 60 seconds," Bruce chided her.

Amy turned around and headed to the bedroom for her things. Bruce folded his arms as he watched her walk off.

"I'm heading to the tub before my water gets cold."

"Alright baby," he called after her.

Amy poked her head out of the room.

"You're wonderful again."

"I thought that would do it" Bruce said with a smirk.

"This would all be perfect if I had a glass of wine," she hinted.

"Weren't you just having a beer?" he questioned with a disapproving tone.

"Cheap substitute for wine. I like a nightly glass of wine. It's good for the heart."

"Hey, you better get in that bath before the candles melt down."

"I'm going. I'm going."

She head back in the bedroom to collect her things and finally got in the tub.

Bruce sat on the sofa. He decided to try laying on it. Obviously it wasn't made for a man that is 6'2". His feet would have to go up or off the couch. He noticed the radio on. A new Prince song "On the Couch". It was a real slow bluesy piece. Bruce picked up Amy's beer and finished it as he listened.

_Come on baby... ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Don't make me sleep on the couch_

_No... No... No..._

_Love Jones is on the TV again, baby_

_Ooh, I wanna go down south - yeah_

_Come on baby_

_Come on baby_

_It's so undignified to sleep alone_

_O yes it is_

_That's what all the people ain't got nobody do_

_U know they do_

_Talkin' (talkin') on the telephone..._

It was a really catchy song. The irony of the situation; Bruce didn't want to sleep on this couch, but it wasn't the same reasons the song gave. He just wouldn't be able to get any rest. Asking Amy to trade was out of the question. So was sleeping in the same bed. Maybe there was a little truth in Prince's song for Bruce though he fought it.

_...I know, I know, I know, I know that_

_We agreed to be married (U know I know)_

_Shouldn'ta let me unzip your dress_

_Why'd you do it, baby (Why'd you do it) o yeah_

_confess u tease_

_unless u please me_

_Don't make me sleep on the couch_

He thought about her in the tub. Her hair would be wet and clinging to her. Bruce remembered when she came to apologize about ordering him back to her courtroom. She had stood outside his door in the rain, getting completely drenched. Not only did she give him the recognition he wanted, there was something erotic about her willing to stand in a torrential rainstorm to apologize. He watched her wet hair cling to her face. Her wet clothes cling to her body.

Bruce had been angry with her up until that visit. He found himself dreaming about her that night. Amy had fascinated him for a long time. Now his mind was riddled with forbidden thoughts again. Bruce decided to do something more constructive: he was going to search for some wine for his lady.


	20. On The Couch Part II

The kitchen wasn't bare. Bruce had noticed during breakfast a good amount of canned goods that weren't out of date. Maybe there was a bottle of wine. Amy probably didn't look. Bingo! –He was right. An unopened Cavit Pinot Grigio sat in the pantry.

Bruce wasn't so sure that the cabin was left alone as long as Amy had thought. Somebody had plans. Oh well, there were more important things at hand –like finding a wine glass. Aha, he found one. Now to open the bottle and pour the wine. Bruce served himself and Amy a glass. He thought she might enjoy it in the tub so he headed to find out.

"Amy"

"Yeah" she said in a relaxed voice.

"I've got something for you."

"What is it?"

"A glass of wine."

"Don't tease me, I really want one."

"Why would I tease you? –Never mind. I found a bottle of Pinot Grigio and I served you a glass. Do you want it now?"

"Yes! Come in! Come in!" she said excitedly.

Bruce opened the door took a couple of steps and quickly spun around. In the excitement of it all, Amy had forgotten where she was: In the bath with no bubbles to hide anything. It was equally awkward for the both of them. Amy grabbed the shower curtain and closed it. She peeked out from the end of the tub.

"I am _so_ sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Amy was mortified. She thought her behavior was that of a tease and it humiliated her because she really was trying to respect their agreement. She was afraid that Bruce would think she didn't respect him. She knew he didn't care for that kind of behavior. Amy didn't want to ruin the wonderful time they were having thus far.

"You did that on purpose" he jested nervously trying to make light of the situation.

Amy couldn't tell if his tone was playful or serious. It didn't help that he hadn't turned around.

"I promise I didn't. I closed the shower curtain now. I am so sorry," she pleaded.

The vision of her neck, shoulders and breasts were ingrained in Bruce's mind. He was completely aroused and had no way of hiding it. Amy couldn't decipher his jest because his excitement even colored his voice. He couldn't figure out what to do. His only recourse was to walk back out, but Bruce didn't want to make too much of the situation. They were having such a good time; he didn't want to be the party pooper this time.

"I'm not falling for that again. I'll walk backwards to you. Don't let me fall in."

He stepped backwards slowly. Amy could finally tell that Bruce was being playful. She decided to have a little fun with him after all. She pulled open the curtain and slowly stood up.

"You're clear. Keep coming. Keep coming. Ok you're almost at the tub... Stop."

Bruce was right in front of the tub and in front of Amy. He lowered the wine glass to his right thinking she was still sitting in the tub. Amy embraced him from behind, pressing her wet body against him. He jumped.

"I can't believe you just did that," he chuckled.

"Well I had to thank you for the wine," she mocked as she grabbed the wine glass and sat down.

Amy closed the shower curtain and leaned back. She giggled slightly at Bruce. He was just standing there. She figured that she got him good.

"You soaked me. Now I'll have to change again," he whined jokingly.

Bruce's short were becoming unbearable to wear; not just because of the water, the shorts suddenly had less room in them. Her body pressed against him had him delirious. He decided to get a little mischievous himself. He picked up her clothes and left her with just her towel. Amy wasn't watching anymore.

"Your welcome would have sufficed," Amy playfully retorted.

"Mm-hmm I'm going to bed."

"I'll be out in a minute. Can you put the rest of the wine on ice?"

"Sure"

And with that, Bruce stepped out of the bathroom. He walked to the living room and chuckled as he threw Amy's clothes in a chair. Instead of changing his clothes, he took off the tank top and left it on the back of the chair to dry. It had absorbed most of the water.

He retrieved his wine glass from the kitchen and put the bottle in the freezer. Bruce returned to the living room and laid across the sofa. He sipped his wine while "Back at One" by Brian McKnight played in the background.

_It's undeniable_

_That we should be together_

_It's unbelievable_

_How I used to say that I'd fall never_

_The basics you need to know_

_If you don't know just how I feel_

_And let me show you now that I'm for real_

_If all things, in time, time will reveal_

_One, you're like a dream come true_

_Two, just wanna be with you_

_Three, girl, it's plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me_

_And four, repeat steps one through three_

_Five, make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I'll start back at one_

It was very relaxing. The song made him think of Amy. He decided to surprise her with it one day. He loved how she had dedicated a song to him at the diner.

The day's highlights played again in his mind. He was so relaxed that he barely got his glass on the coffee table when he finished his wine. So relaxed that he dozed off right there, not even lifting his hand off the floor. He was out by the time Amy began calling for him.

Amy got tired of yelling and held the towel as tight as she ran out of the bathroom in a fury. The gag wasn't funny anymore. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Bruce lying on the sofa topless and passed out with his hand on the floor and legs hanging off the end of the sofa. He looked so pathetic but sexy at the same time.

She followed the lines of his facial hair with her eyes as she tiptoed toward him. He was sporting a thin beard that connected his side burns to his goatee. She followed his lips just below his nicely trimmed mustache. Her eyes wandered lower.

His chest rose and fell with each breath. Amy followed the indents in between his muscular chest and shoulders. Her body temperature started to rise. She didn't know if it was the wine or the image she was seeing. Amy passed her clothes on the chair. The radio played "Between the Sheets" by the Isley Brothers. She knelt down directly in front of him. She longed for him desperately.

Her index finger lightly traced his lips, but he didn't even flinch. Amy gently cupped his face in her left hand as she lowered her lips to his. Bruce started to wake: he felt Amy's wet hair on his chest and her hand against his face as she kissed him. He started kissing her back and slid his arm that had been hanging off the sofa around her waist. He was surprised to feel the towel around her. He had momentarily forgotten the prank. His hand held her bare waist where the towel ends didn't meet while the one that had been on the sofa held her wet hair.

Amy began to kiss him with more fervor when she felt his hand on her skin. She grabbed Bruce's face with both hands, letting go of her towel, as she kissed him deeper. He moaned when he felt Amy's bare breasts against his chest. In one swift motion, Bruce lifted her up on top of him.

Neither one of them could contain themselves any longer. The kissing was as passionate as it was in the Navigator and they were skin to skin. Bruce gently pulled Amy's head back by her hair and began to kiss all over her neck.

Amy inched up slowly and attempted to meet his soft wet kisses with her breasts. Bruce lowered his hands and cradled her breasts as he tasted the valley between them. She moaned loudly in anticipation just as someone began to pound on the cabin door.


	21. Sugar Honey Ice T

"Shit! No!" Amy exclaimed in frustration.

But it was too late; Bruce had grabbed the sheet Amy had laid out on the sofa and wrapped around Amy. He stood with Amy in his arms in a very protective state.

"Go to the bedroom."

Amy was terribly disappointed. Not to mention, frustrated. She looked up at Bruce and saw how serious he was. He was very serious. It wasn't really a time to argue. The pounding hadn't stopped. She silently went to the bedroom.

"Just a minute," Bruce hollered as he grabbed his tank top and put it on.

He opened the door cautiously. A very angry man began to yell. There was something familiar about him to Bruce, but he couldn't place it.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is private property."

The man pushed by Bruce and stepped in the cabin. A woman followed him in holding his hand. They looked around as the man became more enraged

"I'm calling the police. This is trespassing!"

Bruce was losing his patience.

"Excuse me?! We made arrangements with the owner to be here. Who the hell are you?" questioned Bruce.

"What? I don't know you–"

"Nick!" exclaimed Amy.

Amy stood at the hall entrance of the living room. She had gotten dressed in an old t-shirt and pair of running shorts while in the bedroom.

"Amy?!" Nick retorted questionably.

"I spoke to Lolly last night. I asked if I could use the cabin for the weekend. She said no one's used it in years. I was wondering how the old place kept up so well. Guess you're the reason. You and your friend here," Amy said full of distaste.

Nick stood dumbfounded. His eyes went back and forth from Bruce to Amy. He stopped at Bruce. He finally closed his mouth.

"Wait, aren't you her clerk or something? Yeah, you were there when I brought her the shoes!"

Nick looked back at Amy.

"You're not going to tell Lolly anything. You're screwing your subordinate. If you say a word to Lolly you can kiss your career away. I always thought you were a slut."

"Hey!..." yelled Bruce furiously as he headed toward Nick.

Amy quickly got in front of Bruce to stop him. Nick jumped back and next to his mystery woman. The woman just stood there silently looking wide eyed at everything happening.

"...Watch your mouth," Bruce said menacingly through his teeth.

He was seething with anger. Bruce remembered Amy telling him that Nick had tried to kiss her once before. This guy was a real piece of work. Bruce wasn't going to let this weasel intimidate them. One more disrespectful word and he was going to put Nick on his ass.

Amy never could stomach Nick. From day one that they met, he was so full of himself. It broke her heart that Lolly stuck with him. Ever since he made a pass at her, Amy knew he was a snake. It hurt when Lolly dismissed Amy's claim. Her friendship with Lolly was never the same.

She could feel how tense Bruce was. As angry as she was, she looked in his eyes and motioned to him that 'it was ok', signaling Bruce to calm down. He backed down slightly. Amy turned around with her back against him. She reached for his hands and held them to her sides.

"You're right Nick. I won't tell Lolly anything. But it would be in your best interest to leave now. Lolly knows I'm here. I'm sure you don't want her to visit and find you and your _friend _instead."

If looks could kill, Nick would be six feet under. Amy glared at him as did Bruce. Nick nodded in agreement at Amy's words. He shot Bruce and Amy a questionable look; he didn't think it would be so easy to get out of the situation. He concluded that Amy had as much at stake as he had.

"We're leaving. Don't forget our agreement. More than just your job's on the line. Lolly told me you were dating that psycho district attorney who got away with killing his wife. I'm sure you wouldn't want to make him mad. Didn't you just get rid of one psycho? Think you can get rid of another?" Nick snickered as he headed to the door with his mistress.

Bruce huffed in disbelief. He leaned forward wanting to knock Nick out, but he restrained himself. Amy squeezed Bruce's hands acknowledging his sentiment.

"Just leave Nick," Amy sneered with a look of disgust.

Nick gave them one last look as he and his mistress left. Amy let out a sigh.

"So much for finding a secluded place," she muttered sadly.

Bruce embraced Amy from behind with their hands still intertwined. He kissed the side of her head.

"We're always going to have obstacles. We just have to help each other get through them," he said softly.

He swayed from side to side rocking Amy in his arms. She seemed really down. Bruce knew it was really difficult for Amy to betray Lolly. Amy always protected the ones she cared about. He remembered how upset she was when Lolly didn't believe her the first time about Nick. Amy pulled Bruce around her tightly.

"You ok?" Bruce asked gently.

"Yeah... I'm going to lock the door," Amy replied solemnly as she let go of Bruce's arms and headed toward the cabin door.

Bruce looked at her sympathetically. He blew out the candles and sat on the sofa. The candles reminded him of what almost transpired before Nick rudely interrupted them. He looked at Amy and visualized when she was on top of him just moments ago. The image was painfully arousing. Bruce fought to put it out of his mind. He focused on the problem at hand.

Amy had locked the door and leaned her back against it while she was thought of what had just taken place. She felt bad for Lolly, but angry as well. Amy remembered how Lolly reacted when she told her that Nick had made a pass at her. It didn't surprise Amy that Nick was cheating. It angered Amy that she couldn't get the rat bastard back. Well not yet anyway.

"C'mon, let's talk about it," Bruce called for Amy, snapping her out of her daze.

Amy sat down next to him, cuddling against him. Bruce didn't move. She unconsciously ran her fingers around his thigh as she spoke.

"There really isn't anything to talk about. You'll have another job soon and I can tell Lolly then. Besides, she didn't really want to hear it the first time I told her Nick was an ass."

"That's the problem with honesty," Bruce mumbled.

The finger play on his leg was not helping him stay focused.

"Well I'm not in a rush to do it again. I'll probably show her, instead of telling her this time then she won't have to take my word for it... So does that work for you? Waiting until you get another job to tell Lolly?" Amy asked earnestly as she turned slightly to face Bruce.

When her eyes met Bruce's, Amy was reminded of their earlier encounter. He had the same look in his eyes. His eyes shifted from her eyes to her lips. Amy looked at her fingers running up and down his thigh. The light touch was affecting him. She stopped abruptly and looked at Bruce in the eyes again. His desire started affecting her. Bruce cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Anything you want to do is fine."

"Anything?" Amy asked mischievously as she watched his eyes continue to wander up and down her body.

Bruce tried to compose himself. He could hear the innuendo in Amy's question. He looked at her legs; her running shorts were running up her leg. His eyes slowly came up from her shorts to the old t-shirt she had on and stopped half way up. Images from their earlier encounter were vivid in his mind. He forced them out and tried to continue the conversation.

"Anything to make you happy."

"You want to make me happy?" asked Amy as she slowly climbed on Bruce.

She kept her eyes locked with his as she straddled his hips. Her mouth was formed in a slightly opened grin. Her eyes full of desire stared at him. Bruce was losing his battle with self control. He made one last attempt.

"Amy..."

Amy slid her tongue in his open mouth. They kissed passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Bruce slid his hands up Amy's thighs, and found that Amy didn't have on underwear. It was a bit much for Bruce, he moaned loudly at the discovery. He stood up with Amy on top of him, holding her by her derriere. Amy held on to his neck. They broke from the kiss and stared at each other. Bruce lowered Amy slowly as he slid his hands out of her shorts. She lowered her arms. They never lost eye contact as they stood in front of each other with, inches apart. Bruce shook his head 'no' and kept his eyes closed. Amy pleaded silently with her eyes then started to speak.

"I want you Bruce. I want you so bad, it hurts. I love you and you love me, but if you still want to wait –I'll wait. It's killing me, but I'll wait. I love you and you're worth the wait..."

He opened his eyes but didn't say a word. Amy took his silence as an admission of still wanting to wait. As much as it drove her insane, she understood. Bruce once told her that he blamed himself for things not working out with Mia. He considered himself the guy that had gotten his girlfriend pregnant, so he did anything Mia wanted to the point that she respect for him. Amy couldn't put her needs in front of his. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her.

"Goodnight," she whispered as she gave him a soft brief kiss.

With that, she walked away to the bedroom. Bruce watched her walk away. He was torn between his heart and his mind again. He was so conflicted, he couldn't manage words. Bruce sat down on the sofa. He slumped over, putting his elbows on his knees and propping his head up with his hands. He was completely captivated by Amy. The radio got his attention. Floetry was singing "Getting Late"

_It's getting late._

_Why you gotta be here?_

_Beside me. _

_Watching, needing, wanting me._

_I'm afraid, (Don't Be)_

_I'm afraid, (Don't Be)_

_I'm so scared that you'll hurt me, twice. _

_Baby, oh baby baby baby_

Bruce was confident that he knew Amy. He knew he could trust her. He knew what she needed, as she knew what he needed. She treated him the way he wanted to be treated. There was respect and admiration established before all the lust that was now consuming them. He could tell that she knew that he wasn't rejecting her now. His silence earlier was the result of the conflict between his feelings and logic. However, Amy unknowingly was seducing him.

Her eyes were full of desire. He could see her lips partly open, yearning to meet his. Visions of her delicate neck and shoulders were vivid in his mind. Bruce's heart raced as he reminisced. He replayed the images of her supple breasts... Her erect nipples. He took off his tank top and threw it at the living room chair. His body temperature rose along with his arousal.

She had kissed him so softly goodnight, as though she had thrown in the towel. Bruce was tired of playing it safe. Sure Mia had hurt him, as did Andrea. But before the hurt, were good feelings. Feelings like the ones he was now having with Amy. If Bruce was really a pragmatist, he should understand that good and bad come hand in hand.

Right now, he and Amy had all the right elements for a lasting relationship. They weren't strangers just getting to know each other; they were best friends who had fallen in love. Making love now wouldn't destroy anything. Maybe they had jumped into bed too soon with other people that they didn't know well enough. That wasn't the case here. All that was left for Bruce and Amy _was _to get to know each other intimately. It would officially state that they were lovers and friends. What was so wrong with that? A mischievous grin appeared on Bruce's face. He told Amy that he wanted to wait to make love: the wait was over. Bruce stood up, turned off the radio and headed to the bedroom.


	22. Speechless

He turned the knob little by little, attempting to not make a sound. Gradually he opened the door, just enough to get in. Bruce stepped in and quietly closed the door behind him. Amy had fallen asleep, or so it seemed. She was lying on her side facing away from him. He walked up to the side of the bed, lifted the sheets and slowly climbed in behind her. Bruce put his arm around her waist and pulled her toward him.

Amy rolled over as he pulled her. She had a huge smile on her face. Bruce chuckled when he saw her grin. They were face to face. Amy wrapped her legs with his.

"Were you expecting me?" he asked.

"Not expecting, hoping," she replied as she kissed his lips.

"Thanks for being patient with me," Bruce said in between kisses.

"I'm sure I'll see it pay off," Amy said as she caressed his chest with her hands.

"You will."

Bruce rolled on top of Amy. He sat up as he straddled her. Amy stared at him with wonder, biting her lower lip. He slid his hands under her shirt and pulled it off gently revealing her naked upper body. She now gazed at him with anticipation. Bruce lowered himself to her lips and kissed Amy passionately. He crept down her body; kissing her from her mouth to her neck. Amy held on to the pillow behind her head and relished his lips against her skin. She slid her legs from underneath Bruce and wrapped them around his hips. He was now kissing her body with an open mouth; caressing her skin with his tongue and his lips. Amy released her grip on the pillows as he made his way to her breasts. She clasped his head with her hands and moaned with ecstasy.

Her body surged in rapture. Bruce kept busy with her bosom, but lowered a hand down and slid her shorts off. Now that she was completely naked, he would explore her entire body. Bruce was thoroughly enjoying himself. She was intoxicating. Her smell, her taste; it was better than he had ever dreamed it would be. Amy was beautiful in and out. Her body was exquisite; slender and voluptuous in all the right places. His mouth caressed her down her side, across her abdomen and back up the other side. He tried to revisit a favorite region when Amy grabbed his face and pushed him off of her.

She wanted to return the bliss Bruce had been giving her; his body was too sumptuous for her to pass up. She pushed him over on his back and began to kiss all over his chest. Kisses turned into gentle bites and soft touches of her tongue. Bruce wasn't accustomed to this treatment; making love had always meant he did all the work. He always went after women who were independent. 'Independent' had the tendency of translating into 'selfish'. Bruce knew Amy was different from all the others, but not like this. She had covered every inch of his upper body and was now lining kisses along the waistline of his shorts. She grabbed the sides of his shorts and released him from cramped space he had been enduring.

Not even in his wildest dreams had Bruce envisioned Amy crawling up his body the way she was. Her hair glided against his body as she crept up to meet his lips again. Watching her aroused him to a point he had never reached before. Bruce embraced her and kissed her furiously. He rolled on top of her and spread his hands out on the bed. He pushed up his upper body, pulling away from the kiss, gazing in her eyes all the while. Amy slid her legs up his and held her thighs against his hips as she ran her hands up and down his back. Bruce lowered his lips to hers as he lowered his hips to hers.

Amy bit his lip softly as he entered her. He clenched the bed sheets as she clenched his back. Once again, she didn't leave all the work to Bruce. The met each other repeatedly in unison. The kissing stopped for lack of oxygen. They spoke as lovers do; calling each others name and expressing their pleasure with choppy sentences. It took all the stamina Bruce could muster to wait for Amy to reach her destination. The pain from her digging her nails into his back helped keep him at bay. She quit meeting him suddenly and thrashed her legs slightly. Her words confirmed his thoughts: in so many words she requested that he finish business immediately so they could conclude together. He complied at once.

A passionate kiss followed their crescendo. Bruce rolled off to the side, but held Amy close. She lay facing the ceiling with her eyes closed as he lay on his stomach staring at her. He was spellbound and waited for her to open her eyes. He pulled her slightly toward him to meet her eyes. Something caught his eye when she turned. A tear had trickled down. Bruce panicked.

"What's wrong?"

Had he hurt her? Did she regret it? Her eyes opened and she smiled while bringing her hand up to his cheek.

"Nothing. You were incredible. I heard it said that sex can be so good that it can make you cry, but I never believed it. I just never had it this good before," she said before kissing him again.

Bruce didn't have a name for what he was feeling. It felt like he should be crying too. He never had a woman react this way to him. He felt so honored. Making love to Amy was better than he ever thought possible, both mentally and physically. He was happy she was kissing him, she had left him speechless. Instead of words, Bruce used actions to thank Amy. He thanked her all night long.


	23. Order! Order In The Cabin!

It wasn't like anything she had ever experienced. As a matter of fact, they had made love all night long and she wasn't a bit sleepy. Her heart had never felt so full. Amy stopped staring at the ceiling and looked at Bruce. He slept so peacefully next to her. She followed the lines on his face as if she were trying to memorize each intricate detail.

Her mind drifted as she gazed at him. She hadn't had a weekend like this since before Lauren's birth. Amy had a new perspective of life; it was possible to find someone that completes you. That loves you unconditionally and is everything you need. She wasn't unrealistic either; she knew that nothing was perfect and there maybe trouble ahead. Yet, she was confident that together they could get through whatever life tossed at them. Just as they had done all these years working together. And there _was_ going to be trouble ahead. There was always something raining on her parade.

Amy thought about working at the courthouse. It didn't make sense for Bruce to transfer out of her courtroom if he was leaving as soon as he found work in child psychology. It was sweet of him to offer, but she knew it was selfish to ask him to do that. It would be well worth the wait when he did finally work outside the courthouse. Amy knew it was going to be extremely difficult to wait. She reached over and caressed the side of his face.

Why wait? What were they so afraid of? There shouldn't be any reason for anyone to keep tabs on their private lives. She and Bruce could keep things professional at work, but be themselves outside of the courtroom. –Well they could be themselves somewhere private. It dawned on Amy that some time would have to pass before she and Bruce could be together freely. She didn't let that get her down; they would eventually be together and that was all that mattered.

Those words reminded her of something, "eventually be together"... David! What about David? It seemed as if David were a lifetime ago. Amy found it difficult to believe that just Friday morning; she was devastated over how he neglected her. She didn't feel anything for him now. Now she had Bruce. Amy felt a tinge of guilt. David wasn't a bad person, but he just wasn't the right man for her. She wouldn't come to terms with that fact because the alternative was worse: to have no one in her life.

Suddenly words from long ago echoed in her head; "You're afraid to be alone." Words Maxine had said to her in anger and never had been discussed. Why did they come to mind now? Amy became angry: she _had_ been alone. She had been alone for so long with Michael and a long time after she left him. Amy wondered why it was that she had spent the last 5 years jumping from man to man. Did she really love Bruce or love that he felt the way he did about her?

How could she question her feelings about him?! Every time Bruce wasn't around, it profoundly affected Amy. She always had a connection with him that went beyond co-worker and friend. It was obvious that the 'connection' was love. There wasn't anything that one would go through without the other one there. All the times that Bruce was there for her flashed through her mind. How strange it was to doubt her feelings for him. She recognized where the feelings of doubt stemmed from; it was difficult to accept that she had actually found the right man. Amy had been lonely and miserable for so long that the possibility of finding happiness was surreal. She recognized that she had been desperately searching for the right man. It drove her to jump from man to man, to almost marry the wrong man. Maybe Maxine wasn't wrong; Amy was terrified of being alone. Even more terrifying than that was the possibility that she would never find her Prince Charming.

As childish as that sounded, Amy did dream that she would live happily ever after. It wasn't a dream of living like Ozzie and Harriet. Her dream was that a man would consider _her_ the love of his life. That he never had loved someone the way he loved her. Sure, many men told Amy that they loved her, but the words carried no weight. None of them sacrificed anything for her. Many gave up as easily she did –further proof that it wasn't the love she was looking for.

Now here is Bruce: Here was a man who never let anyone in, never left himself vulnerable, a man who held himself to high standards... admitting he loved her. He sacrificed his ideals because he could no longer deny his feelings. He told her what she had been longing to hear all her life: she was the center of his universe. He was all she's ever dreamed of. Amy had profound feelings for Bruce; she had no doubt that she loved him. A big smile appeared on Amy's face. She finally found happiness. She rolled toward Bruce.

She slid closer to him slowly. He was on his stomach. Amy gradually slipped herself under him. He was waking as she intertwined her legs with his and began kissing his face. Bruce started to wake up.

"Mmmm. Hey... I don't know if I can keep up with you," he said sleepily with a hint of sarcasm.

He raised his head slightly and they started kissing passionately. She had slid herself completely under him and held him tightly. Bruce broke away from the kiss to catch his breath. They gazed in each others eyes briefly before Amy pulled him back down. She started kissing down his neck slowly.

"Amy we need to... baby when... uhmm... mmm..."

Bruce couldn't get his thoughts or his words together. Amy was moving down his body, eventually putting him on his back. She decided it was her turn to worship him. It was something he wasn't accustomed to. He was almost embarrassed. Almost... it felt too good to stop her. Amy never had a love making session as she had had with Bruce. If anyone was deserving of her _undivided _attention, he was. Not since her college days with Michael, had Amy desired to explore and bring pleasure to another man's body. This was a first in a long time for both of them.

They eventually made love again with as much intensity, if not more than their first time together. Amy's 'exercise in giving' ignited a fiery passion in Bruce. As morning arose, the couple sequentially erupted in the spoils of venery. They held each other tight, Amy on Bruce, sweating heavily and gasping for breath. She slid off of him and they laid side by side, both staring at the ceiling. Bruce turned his head to look at Amy. Her hair clung to her face from the sweat. He rolled to his side, and propped up his head with his hand to face her. He used his free hand to move her hair out of her face.

"You're incredible. Absolutely incredible," Bruce said in an almost whisper before leaning over and kissing Amy softly.

Amy looked toward Bruce when he rolled toward her. She had an enormous smile on her face.

"You're not so bad yourself," she teased as she also rolled to her side and propped up her head to face him.

"Nothing is ever going to be like it was before. You realize that Amy? I cant imagine going back to the way things were before. I cant imagine being without you. I don't think I've ever felt the way I feel now about anyone. Not Mia. Not anyone."

His eyes told her that he spoke the truth. Amy met his eyes with the same seriousness.

"Well that evens things out... because I've known for some time that I cant live without you," Amy said before pulling him in for a kiss.

They kissed tenderly and held each other as they fell asleep. The hours passed as they slept soundly. They were awakened by the ringing of Bruce's cell phone. He had been holding Amy in front of him. He rolled off the bed and slipped into his boxers before darting into the living room for the phone. The ringing stopped before he could answer the call. Bruce checked for the number that the call was from. It was Winnie. He checked the time on the phone; it was 3pm. He returned the call.

"Hello"

"Hey Winnie. I couldn't get the phone in time. Sorry. Is everything ok?"

Bruce started to pace in the living room.

"Yeah everything is fine. Rebecca and I were just wondering what time you needed her ready by."

He stopped pacing and faced the sofa.

"Is seven too late?"

"That's fine. Do you need her to stay later? I don't mind. I'm happy to help you stay the hell away from Mia. Just say the word."

"Winnie, don't say that in front of Rebecca. She's still her mother and you can damage her self-esteem saying things like that."

"Calm down Bruce! Becca is watching a movie in the living room. I answered the phone in my bedroom. Mia's always going to be her mother so I would never say anything bad in front of her. Give me a little credit Bruce. Seriously, we're having fun. Its been a while since I've been able to spend time with Rebecca. We're catching up on things... and trying to figure out who you could be with. So don't hurry back. Take your time."

"Winnie, don't talk about my love life with Rebecca... Look, I'll pick her up at eight. Ok?"

Amy walked in to the living room, unnoticed by Bruce.

"You know Bruce, Rebecca is the one who figured that there is someone new in your life. I didn't say a word. I've only been entertaining her ideas. She isn't a little girl anymore. She can tell that you aren't expecting Mia back anymore and figured you must have someone new to spend the weekend with. She's really excited about it Bruce. Your daughter is ready to move on with you. Think about that, will you?"

"I will... thanks Winnie. It seems like my baby sister has some wisdom to share with her big brother. You'll both meet the new woman in my life soon enough, I promise. I'll see you both tonight. I love you sis."

"Oooh! Are you bringing her tonight?!"

"Goodbye Winifred."

"Love you too Bruce."

Bruce closed his cell phone and chuckled at his sister's exuberance. He turned around to find Amy standing in her old t-shirt and shorts from last night against the wall behind him. She looked at him curiously.

"Uhm... that was Winnie wondering when I was coming to get Rebecca."

"I kinda got that," she said as she walked to him and put her arms around him.

Amy was dying to find out if Bruce was actually going to tell his sister and daughter about them. She decided it was best to leave the topic alone.

"Its three o'clock," he said swaying slowly side to side with Amy in his arms.

"Is it? ... We overslept huh?"

"A little. It was much needed rest," Bruce replied with a big grin.

"You look really sexy in your boxers," Amy said through a playful smile as she slid her hands down to his derrière.

"Now woman, that's enough! I'm a man, not a machine damn it," he chuckled.

Amy laughed and rested her head on his chest as she brought her arms up around his torso to hug him. Bruce wrapped one arm around her and held her head to his chest with his other hand. They were still slightly swaying side to side.

"C'mon, lets get something to eat. We have to clean up and get on the road soon enough," Bruce said as he kissed the top of Amy's head.

They quit swaying and Amy looked up at Bruce.

"Will you shower with me?" she pleaded.

Bruce had a look of semi-protest on. Amy tried to further her cause.

"Oh c'mon, we both need to and it saves water."

"Amy, I need to pick up Rebecca by eight and I still have to return the Navigator. Are we going to get all the things we need to get done if we shower together?"

She could see that his lips said one thing, but his eyes were saying something else. Could it be that Bruce was caving? The true power of '_woman'_ was at work.

"I think we have time for a shower. We were just all sweaty. It doesn't have to be extravagant; just take care of the essentials," she spoke seductively.

Her hands slid around the waistband of his boxers and she ran her fingers back and forth. Bruce rolled his eyes and dropped his hands to his side.

"I cant _do_ essentials with you yet! I'm still very addicted to all of you. Something quick isn't going to work now."

She didn't want to be selfish and push the issue. There was no reason for her to pout; he had already given her an unforgettable experience. So she decided to be playful instead.

"Alright," Amy responded in sing-song as she snapped the waistband from his boxers and ran.

Bruce let out a yelp then ran after her. He grabbed Amy playfully and picked her up. She tried to fight him off but it was no use. She was overpowered and laughing hysterically at him. He had a terribly fake scowl on as he yelled at her.

"No you didn't! After the all the attention I gave you last night; you're going to snap my shorts? You've lost your mind!" he exclaimed as he started swinging her around.

Amy was able to finally stop laughing long enough to antagonize him further.

"You are such a stick in the mud! Let go of me. We don't have time for this –you have a schedule to keep," she said flippantly.

"I'm going to show you stick in the mud alright. You want a shower –I'm going to give you one."

Amy was light-heartedly screaming again as Bruce ran to the bathroom with her in his arms. She tried furiously to get out of his grip but couldn't, even when he held her with one arm. He turned on the water and grabbed Amy back up in both arms before getting in the shower.

"No!... Stop!... Not with my clothes on!... I am going to get you so bad!.." she kept laughing as she spoke.

He was now laughing and finally released her. Amy was scowling with her brow but couldn't conceal the huge smile on her face. She pulled her hair up and back out of her face. It was entertaining to see Bruce's playful side. She grabbed his arms as if to wrestle and suddenly noticed a familiar look in his eyes.

His eyes also weren't focused on hers: they were going up and down her body. She realized that she was now wearing a wet white t-shirt and it wasn't leaving anything to the imagination. Amy pulled him to her and began to kiss him. Bruce may have kept a tight ship in the courtroom but Amy was ruling the roost in the cabin. The shower was over an hour and a half later.

Bruce had to make a dash for towels.

"Where are they again?" he asked as went into the bedroom and looked around.

"I don't remember but we each had one last night."

He found Amy's and went to the living room for his. Bruce took a look at his cell phone before he wrapped his towel around him and darted back to the bathroom.

"It's a quarter to five. You're killing me woman," he said in a flustered voice as he handed her a towel.

"Don't be mad. Who knows when we're going to be together again? It was memorable, wasn't it?" she asked meagerly.

She was drying herself as she responded. He had left out of the bathroom to get his clothes. Amy wrapped her hair in the towel and ran to the bedroom to get dressed. Bruce came into the bedroom with his clothes in hand and towel still wrapped around his waist. Her glistening naked body caught his eye as she was toiling through her luggage for clothes. Amy quickly noticed Bruce staring at her when she stood up.

"What?" she asked playfully, knowing full well he was looking at her body.

"You're beautiful. I cant help it," he gave her a big grin and began getting dressed.

"I really like you like this. I almost feel like a teenager again..." Amy said as she began dressing.

"... _My boyfriend is a hottie,_" she said in an adolescent fashion which made them both laugh.

"I'm starving. Is there anything to eat?" Bruce asked as he finished dressing.

Amy was half dressed and fussing with her hair.

"I bought some stuff for sandwiches. We can make some and take them with us to save time," she answered.

"Sounds good. I'll make them. What do you like on your sandwich?"

"Everything I bought; I'll eat. I'm almost finished. I'll clean up the cabin when I'm done. Can you load up the suitcases if you are done with the sandwiches before I'm done with the cabin?" Amy said as she hurried over to Bruce and pecked him on the cheek.

"Ok. We'll be good if we get out by six," he said as he rushed out to the kitchen.

The sandwiches were made and the cabin was straightened up with one minute to spare. With the knowledge that it was being used frequently, Amy didn't leave it in the state it she originally wanted to do for Lollie. Bruce noticed her looking around as he was heading to the vehicle with their bags.

"Memorable time wasn't it?" he asked as he headed out the door.

"Unforgettable," she replied and looked at him lovingly.

Bruce was put the luggage in the vehicle. Amy had grabbed the sandwiches and orange juice as she headed out. She locked the door and slipped the key in the front lantern. Bruce saw her and headed to open the car door for her.

"Mam," he said as he opened the door and helped her in.

"Thank you kind sir," Amy said playfully sarcastic.

He closed her door and ran around to the driver side. Bruce took one last look around. He couldn't believe that they only spent two days and nights there. It couldn't have been a better time. He jumped in the vehicle and they began the drive back to Hartford.


	24. Dangerously in Love

Amy handed Bruce his sandwich and began to eat hers. They chugged the orange juice straight from the carton. She turned on the radio. "Differences" by Ginuwine was playing.

"Mmm..." Bruce moaned with his mouth slightly full.

"...good song," he said as he finished his bite.

_Girl, you open me, I'm wide open;_

_And I'm doing things I never do._

_But I feel so good, I feel so good._

_Why'd it take so long me finding you?_

_This is my story and I'm telling you,_

_It's not fiction, it's surely a fact;_

_Without you right here having my back,_

_I really don't know just where I'd be at._

_My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)_

_Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh...oh...)_

_You were that special one (You were that)_

_I'm so in love, so deep in love_

Amy listened as she ate; it sounded like a good song. Her whole life had changed since Bruce entered it. She wondered if he thought it was a good song because he felt the same way. Their lives were about to change yet again. Amy suddenly remembered Bruce's plans to transfer out of her courtroom.

"Hey, I know I sort of asked for you to put in for a transfer, but I thought it over and it's too much of a hassle. I know you're going to leave as soon as you can and I'm confident you'll find a job in no time."

Bruce finished his sandwich and took a chug out of the orange juice before he responded.

"Well, I'll try my best but don't know how soon I'll find work. I don't want to jump on the first offer unless its really good. And I think we're asking for trouble if we continue working together. I think it'll be difficult to maintain a professional decorum," Bruce replied earnestly.

"We just have to stay focused on the cases and be aware of when we're in front of others..." she answered nonchalantly.

"...BUT when we're in my chambers –we lock the door."

He looked over at her. She was giving him a mischievous grin. Bruce could tell Amy was already planning very contemptible things in her chambers. He quickly put his eyes back on the road. She reached over and put her hand on his lap. He took her hand in his and glanced at her again.

"Seriously Amy, it isn't a good idea. It just takes a small slip up and your career is in jeopardy. After this weekend, I can easily see making a mistake if I'm around you all day. We don't need another impropriety inquiry."

She pulled his hand onto her lap and cradled it with both her hands. Her intentions were originally to relieve him of unnecessary stress while he found other work. She found herself not wanting to let him go again. Amy realized her motives were selfish yet again.

"You're right... I felt I like I pushed you to make your decision to transfer and it wasn't right. It's not fair for you have to get used to a new courtroom and judge while your busy looking for other work. So I'm asking you not to transfer. But I'm not going to lie to you; I like the idea of going back to work together. Not necessarily to fool around when we're alone, but just to be close to you. I just feel a solace being close to you."

Amy caressed his hand with hers. He squeezed her hands affectionately. Bruce shared her sentiments.

"You're forgetting that I've been doing this for awhile. I'm going to be ok; it's for the best that I transfer. I can still meet you for lunch and after work. Regardless, I won't transfer right away. I'll make sure you get a good replacement; someone ugly but with great work ethics, who'll keep you so busy that the day will fly by. Then we'll have long evenings together," he started seriously but ended playfully.

"Everyday?" Amy asked doubtfully.

"Why not?" he replied.

His quick response surprised her more than his actual answer. It was as if he had already thought everything out. She couldn't believe he was serious.

"What about Rebecca?... and church?" she said unconvinced of his plan.

"We may have other commitments, but there isn't any reason why we couldn't see each other before or after them. The girls get along great, that shouldn't be a problem. If you don't want to come to church with us..." Bruce glanced at Amy who shot him a 'you must be kidding' look,

"...And I take it you don't, Rebecca and I can attend the earlier mass. Any way you look at it, we'll have time to be together. I mean, sure, we will do things apart. We have our daughters and other people in our lives –but we still could see each other daily, or nightly if we wanted. Right?"

She beamed at him. Amy was elated by his words. She pulled his hand up to her lips and kissed it gently then brought it to her heart. He had diminished her doubt.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she said very seriously.

Bruce smiled warmly at her. She could see in his eyes that he meant what he said. A feeling of consolation filled Amy. She snuggled his arm as a child does a teddy bear. The song on the radio started and caught her attention; it began with a beautiful piano introduction.

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_Baby I love you._

_You are my life._

_My happiest moments weren't complete_

_if you weren't by my side._

_You're my relation_

_in connection to the sun;_

_with you next to me_

_there's no darkness I can't overcome..._

The song sounded slightly familiar to her, but it never grabbed her before the way it did at this moment. Amy found the singing as beautiful as the melody. The words were overpowering. It felt as if someone was looking into her soul and singing about what they were seeing.

..._Baby, I'm so proud_

_so proud to be your girl._

_You make the confusion_

_go all away_

_from this cold and messed up world._

_I am in love with you._

_You set me free._

_I can't do this thing_

_called life without you here with me._

_Cause I'm dangerously in love with you._

_I'll never leave._

_Just keep lovin' me_

_the way I love you loving me... _

Bruce noticed how serious Amy was. She embraced his arm tightly. He wondered what she was thinking about.

"Hey... you ok, Babe?"

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah... I'm just listening to this song. It's so beautiful. Its expressing all my feelings for you," she replied as she squeezed his arm and reached up to kiss his cheek.

..._And I know you love me._

_Love me for who I am..._

He knew the song well. It moved him that Amy felt it conveyed her emotions. Bruce lowered his head and kissed the top of hers.

..._I know it ain't easy_

_easy loving me._

_I appreciate the love and dedication_

_from you to me._

_Later on in my destiny_

_I see myself having your child,_

_I see myself being your wife,_

_and I see my whole future in your eyes_

_Thought of all my love for you_

_sometimes makes me wanna cry_

_realize all my blessings._

_I'm grateful_

_to have you by my side..._

"My God," she thought, "I've never felt so sure about anything in my life."

It was a scary, yet comforting thought. The song had delved deep into the recesses of her mind... Amy pictured a small wedding ceremony at her house; Bruce looking debonair in his tuxedo while she wore an elegant, yet simple, flowing white gown. Then she envisioned living in the same house with Bruce and Rebecca. Amy had always wanted a sister during her teenage years; it made her happy dreaming of Lauren sharing her room and her teenage years with Rebecca. She then imagined a young boy driving the girls crazy and rough housing with his older cousins... a beautiful son to compliment the daughters they each have.

..._Every time I see your face_

_my heart smiles._

_Every time it feels so good_

_It hurts sometimes._

_Created in this world_

_to love and to hold,_

_to feel,_

_to breathe,_

_to love you._

_Dangerously in love._

_I am in love with you._

_You set me free._

_I can't do this thing (Can't do this thing)_

_called life without you here with me._

_Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (I love you , I love you, I love you)_

_I'll never leave ( I'll never leave)_

_Just keep lovin' me (Just keep on loving me)_

_the way I love you loving me... _

"If it doesn't work out between us, I'm not destined to be happy," Amy said solemnly, still hugging his arm.

"Hey, you can't start thinking that way. We'll have our problems like normal couples, but there isn't a reason why things won't work out between us. As long as I've known you, you aren't looking for short-term happiness. Neither am I."

"Bruce, I don't think I've ever felt so sure about anything. I had my doubts with Michael and everyone else since. Everything seems so right with you. I'm terrified to go back to Hartford. There are so many obstacles for us. We have work to deal with, you finding another job, Mia, David and everyone who's ever accused us of having something between us in the past. I'm scared to death of losing you," she said with a fretful voice.

He brought his hand up from out of her grasp and lifted her chin up to face him. Her eyes were filled with worry. He kissed her tenderly but quickly since he was still driving. He held her hands again and squeezed affectionately.

_Dangerously _

_Dangerously in love with you _

_Dangerously_

_I love you_

_Love you _

_Love you_

_Love you..._

"We've gotten through a lot worse Amy. I don't see anything you mentioned as being capable of tearing us apart. We know each other too well and we love each other too much. Stop stressing; it'll all turn out right in the end. If it doesn't, it's not the end," he said with a smile.

..._I love you_

_I love you _

_I love you _

_Dangerously in love_

Amy watched him. His eyes were focused on the road but his conviction wasn't lost in the lack of eye contact. However, she did find it disconcerting that he was so optimistic. It always seemed as if she was the idealistic one and he was the one telling her to be realistic. The role reversal wasn't comforting. Fortunately, Bruce's actions were. He leaned toward her as he drove, letting her completely cuddle his arm. He even nestled his chin on her head. It wasn't long before she completely relaxed and fell asleep. Amy dreamed of a beautiful life together with him.

His thoughts weren't much different than her dreams. Bruce was filled with a nervous excitement. Little known to Amy, he planned on taking her with him to pick up Rebecca. His sister and daughter wanted to meet the special woman in his life and Amy wanted to be certain of his commitment. Revealing her to his family would be proof for all. His nerves were on edge from anticipation. Everything was moving so fast, yet everything seemed so right to him. He didn't have any reservations; he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Amy.


	25. Letting The Boss Out Of The Bag

The ride into Hartford was tranquil. Amy slept the entire way. They were minutes from Winnie's. Amy started to stir.

"Hey sleepy head," Bruce coaxed as she got up off of his arm.

Amy groaned and stretched her arms. She looked around and became confused.

"Didn't we pass my car?"

"Yeah, you were sound asleep. I figured you might wake up once I get Rebecca. I told Winnie I'd pick her up by eight. Besides, they're dying to know who the new woman in my life is," he said with a chuckle.

"Wait, you're going to tell Rebecca and Winnie?" she said surprised.

Bruce smiled, keeping his eyes on the road, as he answered her.

"Yeah."

Amy beamed.

"You're ready for that step already?" she asked in delighted wonder.

"Amy, we've known each other for six years. My family knows you. All that we're doing know is letting them know that we're together in a different way. I know I love you, you said you love me. If there isn't any question about it, why wait to tell them?"

Amy grabbed his arm excitedly, pulled down him down and kissed his cheek. Bruce stopped in front of a building.

"We're here."

A look of panic came over Amy's face. Bruce looked at her worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not ready. I'm not ready for this Bruce. I don't have any make up. I'm not dressed. I've never looked like this in front of your family. Its like I don't respect them. This is a special moment. I should look special. I look like crap–"

Bruce leaned over, turned Amy's face to him and kissed her deeply. They broke apart slowly; each slowly opened their eyes and looked at the others lips. Bruce stayed within an inch from Amy's face as he spoke.

"Relax. You look fine."

They looked into each other's eyes. Amy nodded as Bruce continued.

"You don't have to worry. You're beautiful and they will be excited just because I'm letting them into my personal life. Trust me, everything will be fine."

"I'm still nervous, but I trust you."

"Ok then... Let's go."

They reached for their door handles and got out simultaneously. Bruce walked around to Amy and held her hand. They smiled warmly at each other. They entered the building and made their way to Winnie's door.

"Ready?" he asked Amy in a whisper.

She looked at him nervously.

"You know Rebecca really likes you. There's no reason to be nervous," he whispered and kissed her forehead gently.

"Really?"

He nodded. Bruce was about to knock on the door.

"–Wait, does Winnie not like me? You only said Rebecca did," Amy whispered.

"Winnie likes you. Rebecca adores you. Is that better?"

"Rebecca adores me? Really? Well does she adore me as 'someone cool' or as a 'cool mom'?" she asked with a huge grin.

"I don't know, let's go in and you can ask her yourself," he smiled but spoke impatiently.

Amy used her free hand to fuss with her clothing then looked up at Bruce nervously. He gave her a questioning look, waiting on her to proceed knocking on Winnie's door. Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Bruce shook his head in disbelief but then let out a small laugh. He leaned over and kissed Amy.

"Ok, I'm ready," she said softly with a crooked smile.

He squeezed her hand gently as he knocked on the door. In a few seconds, a shadow appeared over the peep hole. The door flung open.

"Daddy!" Rebecca exclaimed as she hugged Bruce.

Amy let go of his hand as Rebecca latched onto Bruce. He kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Baby Girl. How was your weekend?"

"Great!" Rebecca said excitedly.

Rebecca let go of Bruce and looked at Amy with a suspicious smile.

"Hi Judge Gray," Rebecca greeted Amy as they all walked into the apartment.

"Hi Rebecca," Amy returned the greeting with a smile.

Winnie appeared in the room. She looked at Bruce and Amy.

"Hey. Is there something going on at work? You could've just called, it wouldn't have been a problem. –Oh wait, is something wrong with your cell?" Winnie asked earnestly.

Bruce smiled at Winnie. Amy looked around nervously.

"No Winnie, my cell is fine. Nothing's going on at work. Amy came with me to get Becca because we were running late. There wasn't enough time to drop her off without being even later," Bruce said, struggling to keep a straight face.

Winnie looked confused. Amy smiled nervously at Winnie. Rebecca was beaming.

"Oh.... OH!" exclaimed Winnie when she finally understood.

"So you guys spent the weekend together?" Rebecca asked immediately.

Bruce and Amy nodded.

"But as more than just friends? You guys are seeing each other. Right?" Rebecca asked with a larger grin.

Bruce and Amy nodded again in unison.

"Cool!" Rebecca exclaimed as her eyes opened wider in excitement.

"Are you getting married?"

Everyone except Rebecca laughed.

"We haven't gotten that far but we'll let you know when we do," chuckled Bruce.

Rebecca made a disappointed face.

"Well if it helps; I like Lauren and Judge Gray a lot. They're nice and it would be great to become sisters," Rebecca said eagerly.

Amy's smiled tenderly at Rebecca, she was touched by Rebecca's sentiments. She walked to Rebecca and gave her a quick, appreciative hug then looked Rebecca in the eyes.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. Lauren and I like you a lot too. I'm sure she'll be really happy to hear what you said."

Rebecca beamed at Amy. Winnie suddenly spoke up. She had been standing there with her mouth open.

"Hey Becca, why don't you show Judge Gra–"

"Amy, please call me Amy," Amy interjected in a pleasant tone.

Winnie forced a smile as she continued.

"Ok... why don't you show Amy the stuff we bought?"

Amy looked at Bruce. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Rebecca grabbed Amy's hand.

"Yeah! C'mon Amy, let me show you. You got to see all the stuff we got," Rebecca said excitedly as she pulled Amy toward the hall where the bedroom was.

"Ok! Amy exclaimed with forced enthusiasm but a smile from ear to ear as she was dragged away.

The two barely left the room when Winnie walked over quickly to Bruce and spoke rapidly.

"You're seeing your boss? Are you crazy? Didn't you two get in trouble for this once already? What are you doing? Is this a good idea?" she asked him frantically.

"Winnie, I've been in love with Amy for a while now. I cant fight my feelings anymore and it turns out that she feels the same way about me. I know its sudden but things have been happening between us for years. I'm transferring positions and hopefully it wont be long before I get a job in child psychology. We've talked things out this weekend. I'm sure there'll be a few obstacles but we've worked everything out. I thought you'd be happy. That's the only reason I brought her," Bruce responded dejectedly.

Winnie put her hand on Bruce's arm and looked at him with a loving concern instead of panic.

"I'm so sorry. You're absolutely right. I know how hard it must've been to do this. I am very happy that you've found someone. Even more so that its Judg– Amy. She's always been there for you and fair with you. She comes across genuine and sincere. I saw how moved she was with Rebecca's words. It's wonderful that she cares for Rebecca. I've always thought Amy felt close to you, I mean she chose you to walk her down the aisle. Its no wonder she didn't go through with the wedding when you didn't show. She not only cares for you but seems like she's always looked up to you. Admired you. I know you've felt that way about her too. Its only natural you'd fall for each other. I'm happy for you two. Really. You were glowing Bro. I've never seen you that way," Winnie ended and playfully hit Bruce.

"Thanks sis. It means a lot to me," he responded as he hugged Winnie.

"Wow, you must be in love. We only hug during the holidays," Winnie chided him as they let go of their embrace.

"Blame it on Amy and Donna; they hug for everything," he joked.

"Well I'm glad good habits are rubbing off on you. The brooding, angry black man was getting to be a tired act," Winnie antagonized him further.

"Ok ok," Bruce said still smiling.

Rebecca and Amy walked back into the living room. Their arms were full of Rebecca's things.

"Amy's going to come home with us Dad. I want to show her something in my room. Is that ok with you?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Bruce and Winnie.

"Yeah, its fine with me. But its up to Amy."

Bruce, Winnie and Rebecca looked at Amy.

"Great, its settled -I'm coming over," she said slightly laughing at all the eyes on her.

Rebecca had another smile from ear to ear, Bruce and Winnie laughed lightly with Amy.

"Bye Aunt Winnie, I had a great time. Maybe we could have a girls night next time and Lauren can hang with us so you'd get to meet her. She's a lot of fun. And then our parents can go out again."

"That sounds like a plan. We can even invite Megan and then there'll be four of us; we'll have even teams for nail painting and game playin'," Winnie answered enthusiastically.

Amy and Winnie smiled at each other warmly.

"Lauren would love that," Amy chimed in.

Rebecca and Amy headed toward the door. Winnie walked toward Amy.

"Amy, I hope I wasn't rude earlier. I was a little surprised, that's all. After all that you two have been through, it shouldn't be a surprise that you've gotten so close. I've noticed how you've always been there for Bruce. You've been good to him. And look at him glowing!"

Winnie and Amy laughed. Bruce smirked at the two of them as he grabbed Rebecca's things out of Amy's arms. They all walk toward the door.

"Thanks for everything Winnie. I'll call you later in the week," said Bruce.

"Seriously, you two look good together. I'm happy for you guys," Winnie said as she opened the door.

Bruce kissed Winnie on the forehead as he walked out. Rebecca reached up and kissed Winnie on the cheek.

"I was very nervous and anxious about your reactions. I know this was really unexpected. I couldn't have dreamt of a better reception. I'm so relieved and so happy. I know how important family is to Bruce and it's important to me too. Thank you," Amy ends softly as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Aww... no problem," Winnie answered as she hugged Amy briefly but warmly.

Amy quickly gave Rebecca a squeeze from behind and lowered her chin on top of Rebecca's head. As Amy hugged Rebecca; Winnie gave Bruce a look of approval, Bruce returned a look of acceptance. They all smiled appreciatively at each other as Bruce, Amy and Rebecca left Winnie's apartment. Though they were all in good spirits, no one said a word until they arrived outside.

"Where's the car?" Rebecca asked.


	26. Getting To Know You

"We have to get the car. I rented a Navigator... we, uh... went camping," Bruce explained as he walked to the SUV.

"Cool! Does it have a DVD?" Rebecca asked enthusiastically as she followed Bruce.

Amy laughed. She thoroughly enjoyed watching Bruce in 'daddy-mode'. He did a great job with Rebecca. He was firm but very loving and nurturing. Bruce lit up when his daughter was happy. Amy thought to herself how alike their daughters were. She could see Lauren reacting exactly as Rebecca just did. She stood by the side of the vehicle and watched father and daughter.

"I'm not sure. We're about to return it and we don't have any DVDs anyway," Bruce replied as he opened the tailgate.

Rebecca looked eagerly into the Navigator. She threw her stuff down in the back and grabbed one of the bags that Bruce had put down.

"It does have one... see, that's the monitor up there. I have a DVD. Aunt Winnie bought me "Bring It On". Can I try it daddy? I'll just show Amy my favorite scenes. Please?" she begged.

Bruce rolled his eyes. He wanted to choke his sister... Rebecca had been obsessed with this movie and made him rent it five times. It was pure torture. And now she wanted to subject Amy to it. A thought hit him: Rebecca wanted to share something she loved with Amy. He knew his daughter had an admiration for Amy but it still tickled him to see how enthusiastic she was about Amy.

"Its up to Amy. She's the one you're going to torture," he said as he closed the tailgate.

Rebecca scowled at Bruce, then turned to Amy and smiled.

"Have you seen it? It really good. Its one of my favorite movies. Its about a girl who's new to a school in a rich preppy neighborhood and she ends up trying out for cheerleading because there isn't a gymnastics team, and she used to be in gymnastics. Well she finds out–"

"Rebecca breathe! Let Amy answer if she wants to see the movie. We have to go" Bruce scolded.

Amy giggled: 'Daddy-mode' again. She thought Bruce was so cute. In all honesty, Amy absolutely hated anything to do with cheerleading but it seemed like the girls were really into it. Lauren had also subjected her to a cheerleading 'craze'. She walked over to Rebecca and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, go ahead and show me," she said with a smile.

"I think you can only see the monitor from the backseat. Will you sit with me?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure," Amy said as she opened the door to the backseat.

Rebecca climbed in and began fussing with the DVD set up. Amy was about to climb in after her when Bruce pulled her to him. He kissed her quickly and softly on the lips. He surprised Amy. She looked at him curiously with a smile. Rebecca caught them through the corner of her eye, stopped what she was doing, smiled and watched them.

"Thanks," Bruce whispered and grinned at her.

Amy understood what he was thanking her for. She nodded an acknowledgement and smiled tenderly at him. She turned around and climbed in. Bruce shut the door and headed to the driver's seat.

Bruce and Amy were tortured the entire 20 minutes it took to get to the rental car place. Rebecca was adept at working the DVD player and played a few of her favorite scenes the whole way. Once they reached the car rental place, Rebecca didn't stop discussing the movie as they got their things out of the Navigator and walked to Bruce's car. She assured Amy that they'd get to see the rest once they got to the apartment. Bruce and Amy both secretly wished the DVD would've gotten stuck in the player. Amy forced a smile and lied to Rebecca: She told her that it sounded like fun... Then she came up with 'a great idea': She asked Rebecca to save the movie for when Lauren came. Amy explained that she was horrible about ruining the good parts of a movie for people and she didn't think Lauren had seen the movie. Rebecca naively agreed. During the 'discussion' Bruce put their things into the trunk of his car, turned in the rental and headed to his apartment. The ten minute drive was serene: Rebecca was satisfied with Amy's response and stopped talking. Each passenger was deep in thought of the days events and sat in a happy silence until the car reached Bruce and Rebecca's apartment building. Bruce turned to Amy.

"How long can you stay?" he asked her.

"For a little while. I really should spend some time with Lauren and maybe let my family know what's going on too," she answered him with a smile.

"Rebecca, we're not going to keep Amy long. We have to get ready for the week and she needs to spend some time with her family too. So just show her what you wanted to show her and then I have to take her home," Bruce looked back in the rearview mirror as he spoke to Rebecca.

"Kay," Rebecca answered as she jumped out of the car.

Amy reached to open her door when Bruce grabbed her hand.

"Hey let me do that. I need to set an example for my little girl... Show her that her daddy's a gentleman," he said with a smile and a wink.

"Go ahead... But your always a gentleman. No need to put on a show," she winked back at him.

Bruce got out, opened the trunk and motioned to Rebecca to get her things. He rushed around and opened the door for Amy. Rebecca beamed at her father's behavior as she struggled with her things and walked toward her building. Bruce extended his hand which Amy took to get out of the vehicle and held onto it. They walked hand in hand to the rear of the vehicle where Bruce grabbed the rest of Rebecca's things and his own bag. Rebecca had already entered the apartment and left the door ajar for Bruce and Amy. Bruce pushed opened the door and led Amy in. He looked around the apartment and made sure Rebecca was not around before he pulled Amy to him and kissed her. It was a soft but wet kiss, his mouth was slightly opened. He backed away slowly, dropped what he had in his arm, and looked into her eyes. Amy looked up at him curiously but with a smile.

"I have to sneak those in when I can," he whispered with a seductive smile.

"Hope there is more where that came from," she coyly whispered in return.

Amy leaned in and they gazed at each other, each grinning. Rebecca yelled from her bedroom for Amy. Bruce and Amy jumped apart, looked at each other and laughed.

"You better go see what she wants. You got to get to your own," Bruce said as he reached for her hands, pulled Amy near and kissed her forehead delicately.

Amy nuzzled against his neck with her forehead for a second before dashing to Rebecca's room. Rebecca was busy unpacking her things which she had laid on her bed. She noticed Amy enter her room and looked up at her, smiling.

"I just wanted to show you a picture we took," Rebecca said as she turned to her nightstand and picked up a framed picture.

Amy walked toward Rebecca, smiling. She looked at the picture and carefully took it out of Rebecca's hand. It was a picture of Amy, Rebecca and Lauren at a science center that Amy and Bruce took the girls to a few years back. Back when Amy and Lauren had lived in the apartment in which Bruce and Amy shared their first kiss. The thoughts made Amy smile. Rebecca looked anxiously at Amy.

"This is from the science center. We went a few years ago. You kept this all this time?" Amy asked softly.

"Yeah. You remembered. I know we've done some fun things together since but the science center was the first time we all spent time together. It felt like I was part of a family, even though you and my dad weren't dating then. You were really nice and looked after me like a mom. Even my mom is usually too busy with how she looks who trying to pay attention to who's around than to pay attention to me. I keep it by my bed because when I have a day that isn't so great, I look at the picture and remember one that was."

Amy's eyes filled with tears. She could see that Rebecca longed for a mom. It was the way she longed for her father since his passing. It felt good to give Rebecca a 'great day' but it saddened her at the same time that a wonderful girl like Rebecca was stuck with a thoughtless mom like Mia. Bruce had walked into the room with Rebecca's things in his hands. Amy was facing away from the doorway, toward Rebecca and didn't notice him enter the room. He placed his daughter's things quietly at the foot of the bed. Amy returned the frame to Rebecca's hand. Rebecca looked at Amy concerned.

"Did I make you sad? Why are you crying?" she asked as she put the photo back on the nightstand.

Amy rested her hands on Rebecca's shoulders and began to speak.

"I'm not sad, I'm just touched with what you said. It was very sweet. I really enjoyed that day too. Rebecca, I think you're a wonderful girl. You're so smart, sweet and beautiful. You deserve to have great days all the time. I think its very special that you feel that one of your best days was an outing with me and Lauren... I know I deeply care about you and your dad, so I promise that whatever happens; I'll always be here for you. Whenever you need me, I'm here. I look forward to having more great days together," she concluded with a smile.

Rebecca beamed and leaped into Amy's arms.

"Me too," she said as she squeezed Amy.

Amy held her in her arms and rested her cheek on Rebecca's head for a brief moment. Bruce wanted to embrace them but he thought it was better to let them have the moment alone. He folded his arms and expressed his joy with a huge smile. Rebecca stepped away from Amy and looked up at her.

"Thanks Amy. Lauren is really lucky," she said smiling.

"She is, isn't she?" Amy joked.

Bruce cleared his throat. Amy whipped around. The girls focused on him.

"You ready? I have to–"

There was a loud knock at the door. Bruce turned around and headed to the door. Rebecca and Amy followed.

"Who is it?" Bruce asked as he looked through the peephole.

"Officer Sitz... Mr. Van Exel something's happened. I need to speak to you. Can you open the door?" Leticia called through the door.


End file.
